Return to Reef Island
by ProfOrchid
Summary: Sorry kiddies, this story is tamer, and hopefully funnier, than the first volume, but still, don't read unless you're mature. Now, let us explore the consequences of some ill-fated Shippings, in the Lemon filled stories of Reef Island.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters and place names, but in the spirit of fanfiction I own this story and the characters I created around it. Most notably, I "own" Professor Orchid, although I seek no financial gain from these stories.

Lemon Warning: Yes I wrote another 10000 word lemon. If you don't know what a lemon is, or you're underage, go away and read something else.

The Return to Reef Island

Chapter 1

Doctor Ruth Orchid is an attractive woman, Pokemon sex therapist and sex addict. At the moment she is on a cell phone in a small world of chaos. "We've got a secure link between here and my lab, so we can use the equipment there. No, I don't want any video to leave this island area, unless I and the resort's representative agree. They and I have reputations to protect. We've sent for more equipment, just work with what you have."

When she hangs up, a voice from the past says, "Ah, Doctor Orchid, it is good to see you again."

Dr. Orchid is startled and shakes the offered hand. She stammers, "Professor Oak, what are you doing here?"

"Well I heard that there was a new type of Pokemon contest on the island. It does make a good excuse to come to a tropical island resort. Where are my manners? Dr. Orchid, may I present Delia Ketchem? Delia, this is Ruth Orchid, a Pokemon behavioral specialist. She took care of Ash's Pikachu last year."

Dr. Orchid can only blink as Mrs. Ketchem replies, "Thank you for taking care of my Ash. Pikachu means a lot to him."

"You're welcome."

Mrs. Ketchem notices several couples and asks, "By the way, why are people wearing Pokemon masks?"

"I heard that the contest was called, 'Come as a Pokemon'," offers Prof. Oak.

"I love costume parties."

"It's not that kind of party," offers Orchid. "It's more like a modern interpretation of ancient fertility festivals. The masks are so people can get into character. You'll find a great selection of masks in the main lobby."

"That's right, we should check in, before things get too busy." Oak picks up his bag and says, "I hope later we can discuss your latest research."

Orchid just waves, with a forced smile, as Oak, Ketchem and her Mr. Mime walk to the main lobby. At the front desk they are greeted by the receptionist, "Welcome to Reef Island Resort. You must be Prof. Oak and company."

"That's correct," replies the Prof.

"We have you in cabin 12, in the Oran Lagoon area. I hope you find the accommodations acceptable." The young lady looks at Mr. Mine and asks, "Will your Pokemon be staying with you, or do you wish to use our Pokemon Park?"

"Mime…?" asks the Pokemon as it tries to hide behind Mrs. Ketchem.

"It's okay Mimesy," she soothes. "I think Mr. Mime would like to stay with me. Is that alright?"

"That's fine," replies the woman. "Many of our guests have the same intention. Here are your identification bracelets. They will act as your room key and credit card. Would you also like a complementary Pokemon mask?" asks the woman as she points to a display wall full of masks.

Oak and Ketchem walk to the masks, where Delia dons a Mr. Mime mask. "Now I look like you," she comments to her Pokemon, who responds with glee. She hands the Professor a Shiftry mask and says, "It goes with your hair."

He replies, "Since Shiftry evolves from Seedot, the acorn Pokemon, I'm wearing myself. Acorn, Sapling, Oak

Through the evolutions

Shiftry."

With mask on, he asks, "Delia, I would like to see this Pokemon Park, will you and Mr. Mime be fine on your own?"

"Oh, yes. We'll take the bags to the cabin, and then go relax on the beach."

Through a Pokemon laboratory races a worried Dr. Orchid. "He's here! What am I going to do?" she calls out.

"Who's here?" asks security officer Jenny.

"Professor Oak!"

"Professor Oak?" blurts out Doctor Joy.

"So?" asks the unfazed Jenny.

"What am I going to do?"

"About what? Will you calm down Ruth?"

"What if he's here about the contest? Will he shut it down?"

"His authority doesn't extend to here," offers Jenny.

"Jen," replies Joy, "Professor Samuel Oak, is the most prestigious name in Pokemon. If he says something, it happens. Even if he doesn't shut down the contest, he can get our funding cut."

Now Jenny looks worried and says, "Oh."

Later, Professor Oak walks in the door of his cabin, and greets Mr. Mine who is sweeping up some sand. "Hello Mr. Mime, is Delia here?"

"We just got in from the beach," she calls out from another room. "I'm making some tea, would you like some?"

"Yes, thank you," he replies as he sits on the floor next to a low table and removes his mask. "The Pokemon Park has excellent facilities, and all the Pokemon there seem very happy."

"That's nice," replies Delia as she walks into the room carrying a tray with a teapot and cups. She places the tray on the table then sits on the floor.

"Delia?"

"Yes, Professor?" she replies as she removes her mask.

"Why are you not wearing clothes?"

"Oh, that," she giggles as she pours the tea into the cups. "When Mr. Mime and I went to the beach we found out that this part of the resort is clothing optional. I thought that I would try it. It is very comfortable, almost liberating. You should try it."

Sam takes the offered cup of tea and tries not to stare. Delia long had a daily routine of exercise that has kept her fit, and still has the body that won her a swimsuit contest nine years earlier. From his place at the table, Sam can see her full breasts, down her bare and trim stomach to the top of her patch of pubic hair. As his eyes move up he notices a faint tan line at her hips and breasts, indicating she wore a one piece.

"Professor?"

Sam tries to regain his composure and focus on her eyes.

"I said you should try it."

Sam drinks some of the tea. "Very good," he comments, "perfect for a hot … day."

"That's what I found. But you have to be careful and use sunscreen."

Sam stares at his tea cup and asks, "Sunscreen?"

"Of course, the sun is very bright today, and the reflection off the water can lead to sunburn."

Sam had lost track of the conversation, so he just agreed with whatever she said…

Later Delia, wearing only her Mr. Mime mask and sandals, asks the Professor, "Are you ready to go?"

Sam, concentrating on his note book replies, "Go?"

As she gathers a beach blanket, towels and sunscreen she reminds him, "To the beach. You said you would."

Sam gets up with Mr. Mime's help and follows Delia out the door. Mr. Mime grabs the Shiftry mask from the table, follows and gives it Sam, who puts it on. Under the mask he feels relief from the burning embarrassment of the last half hour. With Delia leading the way, he watches her toned and bare rear give a slight bounce as she walks. Every step she takes is like a hypnotic coin waving before him. Bounce after bounce. Step after step. His heart beats a little harder. Harder… Something else is getting harder. He clutches his luau shirt closer and lower.

She stops. He stops. She bends over and spreads the … beach blanket. Her breasts sway as she moves. Her backdoor is within reach…

She turns her masked face and asks, "Do you need help?"

Sam just nods. Delia unbuttons his shirt and helps him out of it. She hands the shirt to Mr. Mime, who folds it neatly. She helps Sam out of his sandals and onto the blanket. Then she unzips his pants, and pulls them and his underwear down to his feet. She and Mr. Mime help him down to the blanket, then pull his clothes off and fold them.

Sam just stares in a daze. Delia is methodically applying sunscreen over her beautiful and naked body. Up and down the arms. White cream smeared up and down the legs. On her luscious breasts that sway and move as she works in that lucky cream. Down her stomach she goes, then between her legs. Her brown hair goes white from the cream and lays flat against her skin, revealing details of her love box. 'Love box', he thinks, 'how long has it been since she used it?'

With the sunscreen applied to the front, she leans back on one hand and stretches. She arches back, which lifts and accents her breasts. Then she offers the bottle of sunscreen to Sam. He just takes the bottle and stares. Thinking that the Professor is just having a senior moment, she takes the bottle and helps him lay down. The same pattern she took on herself to apply the cream, she uses on him. She sits next to him as she works. Her breasts dangle just inches away as she leans over him when she works the far side. Terror and embarrassment are the only things that keep him from exploding as she works the cream down his stomach and between his legs. 'Between my legs,' races Sam's mind, 'she is between my legs. Is she? No! Don't think it!' He tries to think of anything else as her hands work the cream around his balls, into his grey hair and…up and down his shaft.

Sam's mind is elsewhere. Delia gives satisfied sigh and says, "Isn't this liberating? I feel so free and relaxed. Don't you agree?"

"Yes," replies Sam, but he thinks, 'If I were really free, I could rollover to you and make love to you here on the beach. Just think of something else.'

"Ding-dong" chimes the p.a. system. "Attention residents: Due to many of your requests, all areas and facilities, except in Cherri Lagoon will be clothing optional as of tomorrow. Repeat: All areas and facilities, except in Cherri lagoon will be clothing optional as of tomorrow. If this does not meet your satisfaction, please see the staff in the main lobby. Thank you, and have a pleasant stay."

"Not the something else I had in mind," mumbles the Professor to himself.

"Did you say something?" asks Delia.

"Sorry, just thinking out loud."

Sam could sense Delia laying down beside him. "About what?"

"What?"

"What are you thinking about?" asks Delia.

"Uh, Pokemon. Yes. The Pokemon Park here is a first rate facility."

After a moment's pause Delia replies, with a slight coolness to her voice, "You're very dedicated to your work. I am amazed that you could concentrate on Pokemon in a setting like this." More moments pass, the surf laps against the shore and people talk in the background. "What were the Pokemon doing?"

"Doing?"

"What do Pokemon do in a Pokemon Park? I've never been to one."

"I suppose the best comparison is a playground. There are swings, slides, seesaws and other play structures for exercise. Sand, water and grass areas allow the Pokemon to relax."

"Relax…," repeats Delia soothingly, and Sam does. He relaxes into a nap.

In his dream, Sam Oak finds that he is a Shiftry playing with the other Pokemon in the Pokemon Park. He runs and chases the others while leaping about the play structures. While he plays Sam shifts from a human in a Shiftry mask, to a full Pokemon.

The Pokemon's current game is contest of jumping ability. Sam's powerful legs allow him to scale to the top of the slide in one jump. Then he climbs the play structure in two more jumps. He prepares to take a running start to jump from the structure to a cliff, when laughter distracts him. He watches a Lopunny bounce over the play structure in one leap. Lopunny slowly twists in the air over Sam's head. Lopunny has full breasts, curved hips, toned rear and wears her longs ears back and tied together to make a ponytail. She twists quickly before she lands in front of Sam. She plants her heels together, but keeps her knees far apart, so she comes mostly to rest in a wide legged squat. For a moment, the Lopunny looks like Delia wearing Lopunny costume boots and gloves. She plants one hand behind herself as she arches her back and highlights her breasts. With her free hand she motions for Sam to come over. Sam takes a step forward, but Lopunny winks then leaps backward for the cliff top.

Sam gives chase. He sprints across the play structure and leaps with his legs and gives a flap of his large fronded hands. He streamlines himself for speed. Lopunny floats ahead, with her arms and legs spread wide. Sam aims his long nose at Lopunny's crotch. He can see every detail of her lower lips, her clit and trimmed brown hair. He can smell her musky scent, his heart pounds and his loins throb. Lopunny drops below Sam, and dives into a lake. Seconds later Sam follows.

When Sam surfaces, he finds the lake water hot and full of Pokemon laughing and chatting away. A Kangaskhan chats with Sam about the day, the weather and the price of rice. Lopunny appears behind Sam, and scrubs his back. As she scrubs, she talks about how the flowers reacted to the weather and recalls a recipe for mushroom fried rice. Sam looks behind himself and finds Delia washing his back. He looks ahead and finds many of the elder residents of Pallet Town enjoying a public bath. Everyone is discussing the day's events. The professor discusses how the Pokemon in his care have reacted to the current weather, while Delia presses herself against his back to reach his front with a wash cloth.

"Delia, what are you doing?" he asks as her breasts massage his back.

"Looks like she's giving you a hand job," comments the gossipy grocer.

Sure enough Delia had a hand around Sam's hardening member, while the other hand fondled his balls. "Delia, you can stop now," implores Sam.

"Why, is that as hard as can get?" cackles the grocer. "Oh, that should help." She leans to another neighbor and comments, "Delia is teasing his anus as she reaches underneath."

"I used that on my second husband, it drove him crazy," replies the other.

Now the whole of Pallet Town is watching. A second Delia appears and takes Sam's member into her mouth. The public bath is replaced by a Pokemon Contest Arena and the chatty neighbors are now Lilian Meridian, wearing a string bikini, and her sister Vivian, wearing a lace teddy.

"Delia is making a two pronged attack," comments Vivian.

"Definitely a 'Pinser' movement," adds Lilian. "According to the scoreboard, the Professor is about halfway to orgasm, but Delia hasn't even moved into hard nipples."

"It looks like a potential 'blow' out," speculates Vivian.

"Delia definitely has the moves of a champion," praises Mr. Contesta. "After she finishes with the professor, maybe I'll go a few rounds with her."

"She looks remarkable," growls Mr. Sukizo.

Nurse Joy, who is only wearing her hat and an undersized apron, says, "I should take notes. She has such talent, and is so generous. She hasn't started to please herself."

"That is about to change," announces Vivian. "Two more Delias have appeared and they are moving into position. Blowjob Delia has shifted her work to underneath the Professor, I think she's licking balls and anus and making room for… yes, one of the new Delia's has just mounted the Professor's pole."

Lilian continues, "Hand job Delia is providing back support for the Professor so the fourth Delia straddles his face. Let's hope for Delia that the Professor's tongue is up for the challenge."

"Looks like the Professor is tongue tied. This is a big disappointment for Delia, who is just left standing."

"Not remarkable."

"Such a shame," laments Joy, "All that effort to please the Professor and Delia gets nothing in return."

"Is it? Yes, a fifth Delia has appeared on the stage, and it looks like she brought some accessories. She's putting a Shiftry mask on the Professor and now standing Delia is using the mask's nose to please herself. Underneath Delia has scooted up and is now servicing back support Delia with her tongue, and servicing herself with a free hand."

"Look again Vivian," corrects her sister, "the fifth Delia has one more toy: a Snorlax sized double ended dildo. Looks like Underneath Delia is ready, because she's getting one end of that monster and the other end is going into mounted Delia's spare pocket. I know that I wouldn't want something that big up my ass."

"I'm lucky if I can get something half that size in you sis, front or back."

"Well if our scoreboard is any indicator, I'll let you try tonight. Delia's pleasure levels have shot up quickly. They just passed the Professor's and they're still climbing."

"Remarkable!"

"When having sex in public, pleasing yourself is as important as pleasing the audience," comments Joy.

"Well Joy, the audience is more than pleased," points out Lilian, "They're getting into the act, and so is Vivian." Vivian is pulling her teddy out of the way so she can freely use her hand microphone to stimulate herself as Delia does. The audience now consists of naked couples on beach blankets, mimicking Delia's performance. Vivian lies on the ground as her sister draws near; Lilian yanks off her bikini bottom and inserts the other end of the microphone in herself.

"Remarkable!" groans Mr. Sukizo as he enters Nurse Joy from behind.

"Indeed," adds Mr. Contesta, who has dropped his pants and entered Joy from the front. "What is really remarkable is that Professor Oak doesn't want to participate."

Nurse Joy tosses away her apron and has one foot on her chair. As two the other judges please her, she comments, "If Oblivious, were an Ability of Shiftry, then his lack of performance would be expected."

Sam looks away from Delia pleasing herself on his nose. Everyone around him is having sex and enjoying it. He feels that he must resist. At the edge of his vision he sees one person, a young woman in a summer dress and wide hat, just watching. He tries to look at her, but she shifts to the edge of his vision.

Delia is close to her climax, for she is shaking the Professor. "Sam! Oh, Sam. Come with me," she moans.

The Professor blinks. He is laying on his back, Delia is next to him. "Are you awake?" she asks.

"I think so," he replies as he looks around. The beach scene has changed little since he dozed off.

"They announced that the contest preliminaries are starting nearby. Do you want to come with me and watch? Please say yes."

After returning to the cabin and changing into yukatas, Sam, Delia and Mr. Mime follow a small crowd to a contest preliminary. Sam is one of the few people wearing his kimono closed. Delia like many others wears hers loose and open, the rest of the people don't wear anything, except every human is wearing a Pokemon mask. Everyone proceeds to a meadow in a jungle setting. Around the meadow are bleachers filling with people, video cameras and crew.

The director ushers them to their seats, "Thank you for coming, ha-ha. There's plenty of room." After everyone is settled he says, "Welcome to the Reef Island Resort Come as a Pokemon Contest. Some of you have been here before, for others this is your first time. Unlike past events, this year's contest will be recorded, and the videos will be edited and sold for charity. In the interest of discretion, we suggest that you wear your mask at all times and do not mention names. If you must make noises, then in the spirit of the contest, make noises like a Pokemon.

"An edited version of each session will be available for viewing and purchase at the main lobby by tomorrow, we hope. Your i.d. bracelets can be used to release the video for sale. I hope everyone will, for the more video we have available, the more money can be raised.

"Because of the number of people, we are going to limit the preliminary rounds to ten minutes. A show of hands please: Who has been in this contest before?" Several couples raise their hands. "Good, could I have you two start off? Thank you."

The first couple walks to the center of the field. The man wears only a Snorlax mask that complements his plump midsection. He lies down and snores. The woman walks to the edge of the field, tosses off her kimono and adjusts her Kangaskhan mask. Sam notices the woman is not a trim as Delia. The woman walks up to the man, puts her hands on her hips, and grumbles, "Khan."

Snorlax just snores.

"Kangaskhan! Gas, khan gas!" she shouts as she stomps the ground.

Snorlax snores louder.

Kangaskhan walks between Snorlax's legs, and cocks back her arm for a punch. Her hand rushes forward and grabs Snorlax's penis, to the gasps of several audience members. "Khan," she growls as she vigously jerks her hand up and down his shaft.

"Lax," moans the man in sleepy pleasure.

Kangaskhan's free hand drifts down to her own genitals, two fingers go in her love pouch as fast as her other hand moves on Snorlax. The couple starts to moan together as their bodies shudder for release.

"Lax!" groans the man as his semen shoots straight up.

"Khan!" moans the woman as her body bucks and shudders.

As the glow of their love making fades, Snorlax snores louder. Kangaskhan gives him a cold look then walks over to his head. Snorlax snores away as Kangaskhan squats over his face. She releases a Water Pulse of clear urine to his face, then gets up and stomps off the set. Snorlax wakes up and looks around in confusion.

"Cut!" calls out the director. "Great performance!" The audience starts to applaud. Veterans from the previous year are the first to cheer, followed by the rest. Snorlax and Kangaskhan take their bows then leave. A stage hand cleans the field as another couple is selected.

"Is that how the ancient fertility rituals were performed?" asks Delia in a whisper.

"I guess this is a modern interpretation," ponders Sam.

Sam, Delia and Mr. Mime just sit in stunned silence as they watch couple after couple perform. Many couples just wore random Pokemon masks as they had sex. Part of Sam's mind focused on the possibilities and impossibilities as Seaking and Sandshrew had oral sex. His mind raced through all the reasons why the next couple, Ampharos and Scizor, wouldn't be able to do it.

Something was amiss. Even Delia and Mr. Mime could tell. The Scizor was a human female, slight of build, who wore only a Scizor mask and red mittens. The Ampharos 'costume' was a full body costume. 'Very accurate costume,' thought Sam. 'It almost looks like…'

"Is that a real Pokemon?" whispers Delia.

"Quite common in the Johto region," Sam whispers back. The couple on the field is kissing passionately. "It's an electric Pokemon that evolves from Mareep."

The ball on Ampharos' tail starts to glow. He brings his tail between his legs, then between her legs. As the ball strokes Scizor's sensitive region, Delia whispers, "That's not a costume."

Several others in the crowd make the same realization and gasp. The director shoots the crowd a cold stare, while a stagehand holds up a big sign that only says, "QUIET!"

The couple on the field is oblivious to everything, other than themselves. Ampharos lies down on his back. Scizor shifts from kissing to licking Ampharos' hardening, golden rod. The glowing ball's actions, and faint hum, make Scizor's lower lips drool. Scizor looks to be at the edge of an orgasm, so she quickly moves on top of Ampharos and guides his rod into herself. Scizor plants her feet on either side of Ampharos, then lifts her body up and down. At first, she moves slowly up, then down. When she has him deep inside herself, she grinds her hips and moans, then lifts up again.

On the third stroke and grind, Ampharos curls his tail around and plants the ball between Scizor's cheeks. He uses his strong tail to help lift her and emits a low voltage Thundershock, which adds new dimensions of twists and convulsions to her love making. Her body lifts and falls, twists and sways. She looks as she's riding a very erotic mechanical Tauros.

The audience is captured in the spell. Everyone fantasizes that they were either Scizor or Ampharos. Ampharos senses his partner's mounting orgasm, which pushes him to the same edge of bliss. At the moment of the climax, Ampharos' tail lets off a brilliant flare of yellow light. Several audience members climax as well.

When the glow from Ampharos and Scizor fades, the director calls "Cut," then the audience claps and cheers.

Sam notices that his own breathing is hard and his penis is erect and wet. As he clutches his yukata tighter, Delia whispers to him, "Wasn't that beautiful?"

"That was unnatural," hissed the Professor.

"That was love," replies Delia, as she whispers close to his ear. "Only two beings that love each other intensely could have done that. To think that they came here to share their love with us, it makes me feel wonderful." She glances down Sam's kimono and adds, "You felt something too." Sam freezes in place. A cold sweat starts to form. "Shiftry, you have a woody," she teases. "Is that sap leaking out?"

Sam tries to get up to leave, but Delia's firm grip on his arm convinces him otherwise. He looks down at her hand, and sees her open kimono. Her bare breasts heaving as she breathes hard. Her flat stomach moves in and out. "In and out…," races through Sam's mind. The hypnotic effects of Delia's body and the jungle aromas, sends Sam into a light trance.

"Your turn will come soon."

When Sam exits the trance, the sun is getting low and the last couple is leaving the field. The director asks, "How about you three?"

"Mime!" pleads Delia's Pokemon.

"Are you sure?" she asks.

Mr. Mime's body is shaking and his member is erect and throbbing to be released. Delia stands up, removes her kimono, then leads Mr. Mime down the bleacher and to the field. She motions for him to lay down in the grass. She straddles his legs, and rubs his wetness up and down his baton. She rises up, spreads her lips open with one hand, and guides in the shaft with the other. When she has him all the way inside, she squeezes her love box and slowly grinds her hips.

Mr. Mime tries to pump his hips into her, but she says soothingly, "Take it slow. Use Meditate."

"Mime?"

Delia just nods.

Mr. Mime closes his eyes and slowly chants, "Mime, Mime, Mime…"

Delia's eyes grow narrow as she feels Mr. Mime grow longer and warmer inside her. Inspired, she grinds her hips around then, by bracing herself on his chest, she lifts her hips up and down.

"Mime?"

"Just keep Mediating, till I tell you to stop," she replies. Mr. Mime returns to his Meditation, as she explores her pleasure spots with his probe.

"Mime, Mime, Mime…," he chants.

"Slosh, slosh, slosh…" goes her thrusts.

"Pound, pound, pound…" goes Sam's heart.

Delia focuses on forward and back pelvic thrusts. Mr. Mime's chants grow faster and forced. At last Mr. Mime's chants are in time with the short thrusts of his shaft. Delia restrains her thrashing breasts. After she starts to pinch and kneed her nipples, she moans, "Now use it to Doubleslap."

Mr. Mime's pace quickens. His juggling balls slap Delia in the ass. As Delia can feel Mr. Mime's release, she forces her hips down hard on Mr. Mime's pelvis, then a great, white, flood pours out of Delia's lovebox. The pair both cry out, "Mime!" as they try to force out more pleasure. The white flood is still gushing forth, so Delia slides down Mr. Mime's legs and pulls his wild hose out of her love shed. The stiffness had gone, but the semen keeps shooting out, the result causes his tip to flail about. Semen spays across Delia and Mr. Mime, then the camera crew, until Delia grips the hose with both hands. She directs the stream at her clit, then up her body to her mouth. She takes a mouthful of the cream and then sprays her breasts as she swallows.

When the water show finally ends, the stunned director gasps, "Cut."

After she gives the exhausted Pokemon a kiss on the cheek, Delia rises like an empress from her milk bath. Pools of thick cream slowly form into streams and course down her body. As she walks towards Sam, her full breasts sway as she walks. A drop of cream grows at a nipple then falls away. Her body shimmers as if draped in silver ribbons. She rises up the bleachers: Each step is taken to give Sam a full view of her love temple.

When she reaches eyelevel with Sam, Delia asks softly, "Are you alright?"

"I wish I was younger."

The director quickly motions for the crew to record.

Delia caresses his cheek with a sticky hand. Then her hand travels down his chest and stomach, forcing open the kimono. She takes his manhood in hand gives it a squeeze and says, "This feels young." She rolls the kimono off of Sam's shoulders, takes his hand and leads him down to the field.

In the center of the field, she gets on her knees and takes Sam's woody into her mouth. She squeezes the base with one hand, while the other fondles his burls. Her tongue plays with his tip then massages the underside as she takes him deep into her throat. Her hand releases his woody, and grabs a butt cheek, and sways him back and forth as she plunges his penis in, then almost out, then in again.

"Delia," he gasps.

She takes him out of her mouth, and grips his woody again. "Don't waste your precious sap Shiftry," she replies. She helps him to the ground and mounts him, like she did Mr. Mime. She lays her hot sticky body against his, maneuvers under the long nose of his Shiftry mask and kisses him on the lips. She moves his hands to her breasts and slides her body up and down on his.

Sam was about to lose himself to the senses of his lips, hands and penis, when a voice asks, "Mime?"

Delia breaks off her kiss and says, "You can join in."

"Mime!" he exclaims lustfully.

"Gently this time."

"Mime?"

"No Doubleslap," she instructs. "Use Recycle first." Mr. Mime obeys, and his baton is restored to full status. She motion for him to come over. She sits up, and while she grinds her hips for Sam, she lubricates Mr. Mime with her mouth. After the saliva and spare semen make Mr. Mime slick, she leads him to her backdoor. "See? There's a hole for each of you. Be gentle now, and no Doubleslap. Use Meditate again."

"Mime, Mime, Mime…" chants the Pokemon as he makes soft thrusts into her anus.

Delia concentrates until the three of them are in synch with their thrusts: The two males go up as she goes down. She returns to kissing Sam, and pries her way into his mouth with her tongue.

As Sam gets closer to release, Delia grips Mr. Mime harder which forces him closer to release. Sam is the first to go with a loud grunt. As Sam's woody shakes, Delia squeezes and releases it, encouragingly.

Mr. Mime is the next to come. "Mister Mime," he groans triumphantly as hot cream shoots forward, overflows Delia and splashes back on the Pokemon.

Delia swoons and bucks. Mr. Mime is startled and pulls out; his hose whips about and sprays them all with his cream.

As the adrenaline passes, and their sweat turns cold, they can hear the director clapping. "Great. That was the real deal," he beams. A crew member brings the trio towels and reflective blankets.

"You were recording?" asks Sam.

"Of course," replies the director, as a cameraman cleans a lens.

"But…"

"Yes we got that too. These sessions were preliminaries. After the first sessions, we review the recordings and determine who should do a second take. I know that there was a certain amount of spontaneity that can't be captured in a second take, but we'll have a full set, costume and makeup."

"Costume…"

"Not a full body costume. Mostly it will be body paint, but we'll have a wig, platform sandals and gloves that will match Shiftry."

"Second take…" continues Sam, as Delia wipes him off.

"I would love to be to one to record a second take of you three. It would be very artistic and romantic. Give me a day to edit the footage, look it over then tell me your decision. I hope it's 'yes'."

Delia leads the other two back to the cabin, her reflective blanket flutters in the breeze, giving Sam a full view of her rear, where Mr. Mime's semen is still oozing out. Halfway to the cabin she asks, "Sam, are you feeling alright?"

"I don't know what I'm feeling," he replies.

"Mr. Mime, please go ahead and get clean," asks Delia. She turns around. Sam sees her full, naked beauty surrounded by the brilliance of the setting sun as it reflects off her blanket. "Do you think I'm attractive?" she asks.

"Delia, you are so very beautiful."

"Did you enjoy what we shared?"

"It was one of the most wonderful things that happened to me."

She points to several other couples making love on the beach then says, "In this place, that's all that matters. Forget who you are and who I am. All that matters is that you're a man, and I'm a woman. At home we disguise our feelings and desires. Here, we can expose everything." Before he can respond she cuts him off, "Let's go back to the cabin, get cleaned up and go to bed."

She leads him by the hand to the cabin. Once in the door, they step out of their sandals, and remove the masks. They enter the bathroom, where Mr. Mime is lathering and scrubbing himself with a long brush. "Mime?" he asks, while offering the brush.

Delia takes the brush, and says, "Let's get you clean first." She stands behind him and scrubs, while the Pokemon cleans the front. Sam draws a bucket of warm water, and rinses the soapy clown.

Delia has towels at the ready and starts to dry the Pokemon. After the humans have dried the Pokemon, Delia says, "Mr. Mime, I need you to come with me." The Pokemon follows his mistress to the main room. Sam, who started to rinse himself, follows.

"Mr. Mime, it is time for a deep sleep," she says carefully enunciating each word.

The Pokemon leans over an imaginary futon, pulls back the covers, fluffs the pillow, lays downs and pulls back the covers. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, the snores out, "Mime." The next breath is followed by a deeper, "Mime." Sam flinches at the third "Mime" since it was felt and not heard.

"Mr. Mime, you never went to the jungle today," corrects Delia. She hangs her head and adds, "You had a wonderful day making sand castles. You made sand castles all day until you fell asleep. When you awake tomorrow, the last thing you will remember is making sand castles." Tears run down her face. "Good night Mr. Mime."

Sam shudders again, as he feels a reverse wave of "emiM" go through his mind. Delia takes a Pokeball from the table, and recalls Mr. Mime. She gives the Pokeball a short and tender kiss then places it back on the table.

Through red and teary eyes she notices Sam. She tries to look modest and says, "Please Professor, don't interrupt your bath for me."

"Delia?"

"I insist, please." Then outright sobs, "Because I can never be clean."

The Professor takes Delia and holds her tight and pats her head. "This wasn't your first time with Mr. Mime," he observes. She sobs some more. "Why do you cry?"

"I don't know."

"Let's get you washed then we'll talk this over."

Delia moves like a robot: Most of her mind is elsewhere, while a small piece clings to normalcy.

Washed, dried and wrapped in kimonos, the pair makes some tea. Before they sit down, Sam moves the Pokeball to Delia's bag. After a few sips, the Professor asks, "Would you like to start at the beginning?"

"Two years ago, we were working in the garden. Mr. Mime stumbled on a Masquerain. The Pokemon was angry or startled. Mr. Mime went to help it, but it attacked. I knew that he would be weak against bug attacks, so I got in the way. We were covered in some dust then Masquerain just flew away. I felt weak and sluggish, but Mr. Mime couldn't move. I knew I had to wash off whatever it was. I dragged Mr. Mime to the bathroom and quickly rinsed him, then myself. The dust felt like it was burning, and Mimesy was in pain. I grabbed the soap we used for poison ivy, and lathered him, while removing my own clothes, since it was burning me. Soon, I was naked and rubbing soap over Mr. Mime with every body part. As the paralysis wore off, Mr. Mime was lathering me."

Delia stares at her tea cup and confesses, "I was desperate to help Mr. Mime. I couldn't stand to see him in pain. I would have done the same for Ash."

"Delia," replies the Professor, as he puts a kind hand on hers, "I know you love and care for Mr. Mime like a son. Is that why this hurts so much? You felt like you betrayed his trust."

Delia continues, "Most of the burning sensation had gone, except…I couldn't make it stop my privates from burning, and neither could Mr. Mime. We were rubbing and stroking, and the burning felt so good that we couldn't stop. He was rubbing his penis so fast, and looked so pained, and it had been so long for me that I laid him down on the floor and did him like you saw tonight." When Oak raises an eyebrow, Delia notices and says, "At first."

The Professor nods as he works out the details of likely causes and effectiveness of soap and water.

"I meant, 'that the first time we came was like today'. But it wasn't enough. I had Mr. Mime use Recycle and we did it again, and again. I wanted to feel it even more, so I had him use Meditate. That's when his cream would overflow, and it felt so good. But even that wasn't enough. We learned how to use Doubleslap. The next hour or two was a blur. I didn't come to my senses until I realized that he was using Struggle to keep going. I made him use Hypnosis on himself to stop. Then when I saw what we had done, I made him forget.

"I vowed to never let that happen again. I was so good and careful, even though I was tempted. I'd like to think that there is some bit of that spore in his system and his Recycle triggers it or that in his dreams the Hypnosis breaks down. In the end, I would take trips to remote places, in the hope that we could have a relapse. Maybe he can feel my weakness and desperation."

"Delia, in the morning we'll go to see Dr. Orchid. She is an expert in these things."

On a darkened beach, a lone figure rushes to a lit cabin. The woman bangs on the door.

A voice, from inside, calls out, "Who is it?"

"Ruth Orchid," replies the woman. "I need your help."

A naked, and bleary eyed, Ash opens the door. "Please come inside," he mutters.

"Thank you," replies Ruth as she enters the main room, where Misty, also naked, is sitting down at a low table with a cup of tea. "I know that this was to be your honeymoon, but I really need some help."

"What's wrong," asks Misty?

"This event is too much of a success. Attendance is triple what we projected last year. As a result, there is too much footage to edit. The crews that came to the island didn't expect so many people. They also didn't expect such good material. I've chartered a float plane to bring in more equipment, and we're using my video equipment in the lab."

"Do you need us to get more equipment?" asks Misty, as she studies Ruth's facial reactions.

Ruth shakes her head and says, "I need your eyes, ears and experience." Again, Ruth's face is fixed in worry, with a hint of fear. "I need you two to go through the video and remove any material that could be used to identify people. Bleep out names and blur faces, tattoos and anything else distinctive."

"Hello?" asks Duplica, at the door. She holds a mask in her hand, and her naked body is sweaty, marked with sand, with evidence of recent love making oozing down her legs. "Dr. Orchid, how is everything? Are the costumes working?"

"Costumes!" exclaims Ruth as she hits herself on the head. She pulls a digital assistant from her lab coat pocket and makes notes. "These directors want more costumes and have made claims on all the body paint they can get. I got to call Granny and see what she can get." After she makes a few more notes, she puts away the assistant. "Sorry. Hello, Duplica. I need help editing video tonight. I see you're here on your honeymoon as well, but can you help?"

Misty cuts Duplica off and says, "Only if we either get an extension to our stay and/or free nights for a future stay. We want a private cabin."

"Gyarados of the boardroom," mutters Duplica.

"And the bedroom," mutters Ash.

"Deal. The publicity this will generate is worth several extra comps."

"What's going on?" asks a bewildered Brock as he walks into the cabin and shields his eyes from the lights. The evidence on his naked body complements that of Duplica's.

"Then as a bonus," says Misty with a smile, "we have the foremost two experts on people identification."

"Great, then it's 'all hands on deck'!" exclaims Dr. Orchid.

"What?" asks Misty.

"I said, 'all hands on deck'. What did you think I said?"

"I thought you would say 'all hands on dick'."

"I'd say that you had that covered, but Ash is going to take more than two hands," quips Orchid with a wink.

Satisfied, Misty gathers some kimonos for the young lovers then herds her friends after the doctor.

Later, in fact so much later it is now early, the foursome are sitting in front of a bank of televisions, editing a massive collection of amateur porn. Doctor Orchid is making rounds with a fresh pot of coffee, as she tops up the cups she hears Brock mutter, "Cynthia, mole on her left cheek."

Duplica backs up the video to a face shot of a human in a Lopunny mask. "What mole?" she asks. Brock advances the video to where Lopunny is bouncing up and down on Lucario's blue pole. The camera had zoomed in for a close-up of her rear. Lucario was gripping her ass, and exposing her anus to the camera as she leaned over his prone body. The video stops showing both holes, one occupied by Lucario, the other available for the viewer's fanasty.

Between Lucario's fingers is a small x shaped mole.

"How, do you know about this mole?" asks Duplica feigning suspicion.

Brock rubs his eyes as he says, "Pokemon Trainers Digest, swimsuit edition, cover photo, five years ago. In a later interview she ended speculation over a raging 'Tattoo, branding or body painting' question by saying, 'I guess it's a mole.'"

"Okay then, marking that for removal," replies Duplica as she draws on the screen with a light pen.

Doctor Orchid just shakes her head in disbelief at Brock's encyclopedic knowledge of 'babes'.

Another video, of Roserade and Blaziken, speeds by and Brock makes the rare statement, "I don't know." Ash and Misty take off their earphones and watch Brock's monitor as Duplica replays the video. There was a male and female human couple. The male had a Roserade mask, gloves and cape. The female had a Blaziken mask and a fiery yellow, feathery head dress that went down to the small of her back and crossed over in the front, where it lifted and highlighted her ample breasts.

"Drew," commented Ash.

"Who's Drew?" asks Brock.

"He is," replies Ash, as he drinks his coffee.

Everyone else is staring at Ash who stands up to stretch. His open kimono reveals a tired and sleepy body. "You know this how?" asks Misty.

"Watch what he does with his hair. He does that several times during Pokemon Contests. It's even on billboards, now that he got a sponsorship." He rubs his eyes and watches more of the video and comments, "That's May as Blaziken."

"Really?" says Brock with a smile, "Well, good for those two. This is going to remove a lot of footage."

"Brock, dear, how long did you travel with May and Ash?"

"All over Hoenn," he replies, as he marks several scenes with a lightpen.

"So why did your innate 'babe detector' fail to go off?"

"What?"

Misty gives Brock an icy stare and speculates, "He doesn't think any of us are babes. I don't know if I should feel safe or insulted."

Brock hangs his head in exhaustion and defeat, until Ash blurts out, "She stole my idea." Everyone turns to watch Ash's monitor. On the screen is a human threesome. A male Empoleon was on the ground, he had his member in the rear of a female. On top of the female was another female in the 69 position. The top female had a Glameow mask and long, thin tail with a fluffy bulb on the end. As she licked, and was licked by, the woman in the middle, she would tickle the moist slit, the anus and the penis occupying it. Talking to the screen he says, "That's cheating Zoey. Glameow doesn't learn Tickle."

"Assist," suggests Misty.

"Assist borrows a move from one of the other Pokemon," replies her husband. "Maybe it was Assist and she got Helping Hand."

"Well, I don't like to be tickled there, maybe it counts as Torment." Ash nods in agreement as Misty makes a note on a pad.

When Ash notices the stares from the other three, he takes another gulp of his coffee then points with the cup. "Zoey is a Pokemon coordinator from Sinohh. Her top Pokemon is a Glameow. She trained her Pokemon to use that tail for attack and defense, with and without moves." He backs the video to the beginning. The woman in the middle has a Pachirisu mask, tail and, thankfully, normal teeth. "Her rival and good friend is Dawn. Dawn's long time friend and rival is Kenny. Kenny had a Prinplup when we first met. Anyone who knows that Sinohh contest circuit will know it's them."

Brock nods and says, "I always wondered about Zoey. I didn't figure that Dawn would go both ways." Duplica faces her husband, after she quickly dons a Croagunk mask. Brock hangs his head again, as Duplica inflates and deflates the pink cheeks of her mask.

"What could be more obvious?" grumbles Ash.

"Nando playing his harp in the background," offers Brock.

"Mr. Sukizo, saying, 'Remarkable'," jokes Ash.

"No, I mean that Nando _is_ in the background playing his harp," replies Brock as he points to the screen.

"We can't use any of this," moans a frustrated Ash.

"Put a hold on it, and I'll talk to them tomorrow," offers Ruth.

"Doctor Orchid?" asks the security chief over the intercom.

"Yes Jen?"

"We have guests coming over by boat."

"Who is it?"

"It's, umm, confidential," replies a worried Jenny. "Can you come to my desk? Hurry!"

Ruth runs out the door and down the hall. Misty grumbles, "Confidential? We're watching videos of hundreds of people, and Pokemon, having sex. You three can identify most of them, what secrets are left?"

"Well, I know what is more obvious than that," replies Duplica.

Everyone moans, "Oh, no," as they watch her monitor. A short human female in an Elekid costume, is trying to service a whole baseball team.

"Do you think it's the real team?" asks Misty.

"There are a lot of guys on the island willing to 'help out'," replies Brock. "She probably dressed them up."

A moment later, Misty says, "Wow, good technique."

"I've heard of a triple play, but what's that?" asks Ash.

The girl was upside down. Her legs were spread in a wide splits, which rested on the arms of two tall men, one behind, the other in front. The men who held her legs, also entered both her front and rear. On the ground were three more men, two she serviced with her hands the third with her mouth. All five men would grunt, "Electabuzz," as they lifted her. When she was lifted, she tugged on the manhoods below, and the other two go in deep. The men would then lower her and she would suck, grip and squirm, to the delight of everyone. After seven innings of this, the men rallied and quickened the pace. They didn't stop until all six came while groaning, "Electabuzz!"

Ruth and Jenny stare in horror at a video screen that shows a boat carrying Professor Oak and his female companion. "We've got to get those kids out of here."

"How?" asks Jenny. "All of your Teleport capable Pokemon are shuttling supplies from Maroon Island to Reef Island."

"Then keep those kids in the video room. Cut off access to the surveillance cameras, and contact Joy to redirect Alakazam here. I'll go stall them." Jenny rushes over her controls, while talking to Doctor Joy through her headset. Ruth notices that Oak and his companion are wearing kimonos, sitting close and holding hands. "Kill the power to the video room! I hope they haven't seen too much."

"You've got to be kidding," grumbles Jen as she works her switchboard.

"You've got to be kidding," grumbles Ash as he works his switchboard and cues up a video of two Mr. Mimes. "Casey couldn't be any more obvious."

"Obvious lawsuit," adds Misty.

Ash waves his coffee cup toward the screen, "Next, this Mr. Mime will say, 'Honey, don't forget to change your you-know-what'."

All the lights and monitors go black.

"Now what?" asks Brock.

"I don't care," grumps Ash. "But if everyone is going to be so obvious, why wear masks?"

"Ash, honey, they were just caught up in the moment. After the Doctor talks to them, they'll come around."

Duplica giggles.

"What?"

"Brock, you don't know the Doctor like we three do. Every time she makes a little sex joke or innuendo, she winks."

"Jen, this is a code red. We need complete isolation between the two parties and from all video. Those kids are your priority. I'll deal with the Professor and take them to the North wing. I'll call you, and you get them on that boat."

Jenny offers a salute, replies, "Understood," then runs down the hall.

Ruth watches Jenny's toned rear bounce along, covered by an almost too short miniskirt. Dr. Orchid shakes herself out of her daydream, and rushes to meet the boat.

Ruth waits nervously as the boat pulls up to the dock. The boat's captain then jumps off the boat. The woman wears a low cut one piece swimsuit, light shirt and cap. She gives Ruth a wink before she secures the boat. The gangway is moved into place, and the Professor is the first to get off.

"Welcome, have you two enjoyed your stay?" asks Ruth.

"For the most part," he replies as he helps Delia down the steps. "Is there somewhere private? We have important things to discuss."

"Sure, if you'll follow me," replies Ruth, as her sweat turns to ice. She turns to the captain and says, "I have some other guests that need to return Reef Island in a hurry." As she leads her own firing squad into the lab, she remembers to call Jenny on her phone and state, "Jenny, please see to our other guests." She leads the Professor and Ms. Ketchem into a simple office, where everyone sits down. Outside the boat roars as it speeds back to the main island.

Ruth gives a forced smile for a small accomplishment, yet dreads the next few minutes. Professor Oak starts the conversation with, "Doctor Orchid, you are renowned expert in Pokemon psychology."

"Say something nice to either soften the blow or add leverage to the charges," races through Ruth's mind.

"We need your help," wasn't what Ruth was expecting.

"Of course," replied the Doctor without thinking.

After a long pause, the Professor suggests, "Why don't you tell Dr. Orchid, what you told me."

"I assure you that everything you say will be kept in the strictest of confidentiality." When Ruth notices that Delia is uneasy with Sam being there, she calls on her phone, "Jenny, can you give our guest a tour of the facility. I'm sure he would like to see the grounds and the egg room."

Sam senses that he is in the way and gets up. "Will you be okay?" he asks Delia, who nods.

After Jenny opens the door and leads the Professor away, Dr. Orchid comments, "You didn't tell him 'everything', did you?"

Delia shakes her head.

"Why don't you tell me what you told him then we'll go from that?"

Delia nods and retells the Masquerain induced bathroom sex scene. At one point Ruth blurts out, "Two hours?" She regains her composure and says, "Sorry." As Delia finishes her story, she gives some details of other encounters. "Two hours," mutters Ruth.

"I know I should have stopped sooner. You must think I'm a horrible person."

Ruth gets up and goes to the teapot. "I don't think you are a horrible person. Would you like me to be honest?"

"Yes."

"Can you keep a secret?"

"I can try. My secret got out…"

"I'm jealous. The first time I had sex with a Mr. Mime, I passed out after a half an hour. Do you think I'm a horrible person?"

"I don't know."

Ruth hands Delia a cup of tea and says, "I don't know either. I know my Pokemon enjoy it. I don't have the same emotional attachments that you have, so I don't feel guilty. Maybe my lack of guilt is a sign that I am bad." She sips from her cup and says, "I do know that sex with a Pokemon does lack some emotional satisfaction, if it is sex used to replace sex with humans. But I have seen cases where a Pokemon and its trainer have such an emotional attachment, that sex is a release and display of that connection."

"Oh," replies Delia as she ponders what she heard. "Do you still have sex with a Mr. Mime?"

Ruth sips her tea and replies, "Sometimes."

"Can you two go longer that a half an hour?"

"Our record is three hours," replies Ruth with a hint of pride. "You?"

Delia waits a moment and says, "Two." Ruth tries not to smile as she drinks her tea. "Days."

Ruth blows her tea out her nose, then sputters, "Days?! How?"

Delia gives a satisfied and slightly wicked grin. "We use Recycle, max elixirs, berries, revives."

"How do you hold up?"

"We've become psychically linked, the elixirs, berries and stuff work for both of us."

"I'd love to talk to an expert on that. I'll keep you anonymous."

"As long as it isn't Sabrina," replies Delia.

"Why?"

"We've been to see her already."

"I think that I want to hear all about it."

"I can't say much other than her appetite for sex is as great as mine and she didn't feel that sex with Pokemon was wrong."

"Delia, have you had any encounters with humans since this all started?"

"I tried, but didn't feel I could trust anyone. The secret and the shame were so great, that I was always on edge. In the end I had to trust Sabrina, because we couldn't erase her memories. I thought that I could trust the Professor, since he is so kind and has always been there for Ash and I."

"There's your answer. Trust Professor Oak, remember what human kindness feels like. Remember that Mr. Mime is not your son, and even Pokemon grow up and have desires. Many women are sexually frustrated and need a release from time to time. This is normal."

"Having sex for two solid days?"

"That's supernatural. I am so jealous. Would you please come back so we can talk some more?"

Delia nods with a smile.

"One last thing: Did you and Mr. Mime have sex on video?"

"Yes."

"Can I scan your I.D. bracelet? I'd like to keep that video out my staff's hands."

"So you can learn my secrets?" ponders a Delia different from the one that sat down needing help.

"To keep your secrets," offers Ruth.

As Ruth waves a scanner over the bracelet, Delia asks, "Will you need Sam's bracelet as well?"

"Sam…?"

"Sam Oak, the Professor."

"You didn't."

Delia blushes and nods.

"Way to go. You didn't wipe his memories did you?"

Delia hesitates then shakes her head.

"No, but…?" asks Ruth.

"I was in Sam's dream, that's where I saw Sabrina hiding in the corners."

"Delia, you are a special and sexy woman. I hope that you realize and enjoy that." She calls Jenny, "Delia is ready to leave anytime that the Professor wants."

Later, Ruth and Jenny wave to the departing boat.

"So, are we still in business?" asks Jen.

"Yes," replies Ruth. Weariness catches up to her as she slumps and says, "I want to go to bed."

Jen hands Ruth a stack of papers on a clipboard. "Sorry. There's too much to do."

"Then how about a quickie?"

Sam and Delia sit at the back of the boat, and watch the sea drift by. The sun is high in the sky, Wingull glide on the breeze. Delia has her head on his shoulder and stares at nothing. The flying Pokemon escort the boat, while a Wailord rises from the sea, then shoots a great white spray into the air. Oak chuckles, "I never realized how suggestive Pokemon are."

Delia follows Sam's gaze to the giant Pokemon, and says, "Size isn't everything." She runs her finger across his exposed chest, tracing the hem line of the kimono. "Some things are too big." She tugs at the neck line, opening his kimono a little. "Some things are just right."

"Pokemon… Oh no, the Pokemon!" exclaims Sam. "Captain! Captain! We have to contact Dr. Orchid, right away!" Delia follows after Sam as he runs to find the Captain.

They enter the bridge and see the captain already on the radio. "Sorry, there's no answer."

"Wasn't there a power outage or something," recalls Delia.

"Captain, we have to get back to the island right away."

The engines roar, and the boat comes about.

Granny Orchid, owner of the Tropical Passions store on Maroon Island, rushes to answer her video phone. The screen reveals the face of her granddaughter Ruth. "Hello Ruth, keeping busy?"

Ruth waves a stack of papers to the camera and says, "More than busy. Is your website down again?"

"Sorry, but all those orders from Reef Island, combined with requests for video, and the server keeps crashing."

A muffled voice says, "Hi, Granny."

"Jen says, 'hi'."

"Hi, Jenny."

"Let's make this simple: Get me enough body paint for 500 people, all colors. Lube, massage oil, your choice of flavors. Get it all to your store by overnight express, and I'll send Alakazam for it."

"Anything else?" asks Granny as she takes notes.

Jen's muffled voice says, "Batteries for the vibrators."

"Did you…?" asks Ruth's image which shows a bit of perspiration.

"I got it."

"Love you Granny, got to go…"

Back at the lab, the video phone screen goes black, and the indicator light by the camera goes off. Ruth breathes hard. "Why do you do this to me Jen?" she pants. Ruth looks down her own naked body. One wrist and both ankles are shackled to her custom executive chair. A naked Jen is positioned between her legs. She raises her head from licking Ruth's slit to say, "Quickie? I don't do that. Since you have work to do, this will keep the phone calls short. Speaking of which, I have director Moneyshot on line three."

"That's not fair," pleads Ruth.

Jen talks into her headpiece, "Sorry to keep you waiting director." Right before the videophone comes on.

Ruth puts on her game face. Most of her screen shows the face of the chubby director. A small window shows what her camera is showing a full head shot. As she listens to the director rant about supplies and staff, Ruth notices that the camera is slowly zooming out. The camera is now showing cleavage, and in a few more minutes it'll show too much.

"I'm sorry director, but as you can see my power went out and the air conditioning is off. I'll have to call you back." She hits the hang up button with her free hand. "I'll get you Jen."

"Promise?" replies her lover. Jen removes a thin vibrator from her own love box. The little machine glitters its naughty intention like Jen's eyes. Jen teases Ruth's slit, then slides it down and into her anus. "I am so glad I bought you this chair."

Jen's smile is even, more wicked as she listens to her headset, and then shifts herself off the floor and onto a hidden shelf of the desk. Over the speakerphone Professor Oak calls out, "Doctor Orchid, don't release any video."

"Doctor Orchid is in room 2 of the south wing," announces Jen, who then goes back to work licking and probing the Doctor. Ruth's face is a mix of terror and pleasure until the Professor bursts into the room.

"You have to stop any transmission with real Pokemon," he orders.

Ruth's face shows nothing but concern. "Why?"

"The Pokemon each have an identification number linked to the trainer's Pokedex. This number is transmitted over standard and high definition signals."

"Can it be blocked?"

Delia notices that the Doctor is acting odd, and despite the cover given by her large computer, isn't wearing much. She holds the Professor by her side, and at the door.

"The signal can't be blocked, but it can be scrambled. All I need is a Pokedex and some time."

"There should be a Pokedex in Joy's office and one in the lab."

"Then let's get to work." A hum comes from the desk. "What's that?"

"That's my phone; I was tired of the ringing."

A second 'phone' starts to vibrate.

"Are you going to answer that?" asks Delia, who spies toes peeking out from under the desk. The toes are pointing in the wrong direction to be Ruth's.

"It's a private call. If you could just go to the lab, I'll be with you shortly."

Before Sam could protest, Delia tugs at his arm and says, "Sam, can't you see what is going on? Ruth has a lot of important calls to make, and she can't _do it_ if we are standing here. Let's go find the lab. I'm sure that Ruth will _come_ along pretty soon." She ushers Sam out the door. "Although, I do have some secretary _experience_, I could help out here." Sam stands in the hall and looks from Delia to Ruth. "No, I think it's better if I _come _with you, Sam. I'm sure Ruth has everything she needs at her desk. When you get a chance, Ruth, could you tell Jen to use a moisturizer for her dry feet." A quiet thump and curse comes from the bottom of the desk. Delia gives the Doctor a wink, and closes the door after them.

As Sam leads the way to the lab, Jen's voice announces over the p.a. system, "Dr. Orchid, I need you. You must come right away. This is important. You must come right away."

Delia just giggles.

Author's Notes: I wrote this story years after I started the other Reef Island adventure. I tried to add more comedy and tone down the sex stuff. There is still sex; what's the point of having an M rating if you can't use it? This story was also written before the Sabrina Journals. After I develop that story better, I'll try to make a better tie-in.

This new adventure in Reef Islands does give me the opportunity to try out all types of 'Shippings', including a little SecretPotionShipper. Thanks to Bulbapedia and their Never-ending nightmare of listing all sorts of relationships.

To other authors, I'd say pick one at random and see where it takes you, and them…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters and place names, but in the spirit of fanfiction I own this story and the characters I created around it. Most notably, I "own" Professor Orchid, although I seek no financial gain from these stories.

Lemon Warning: Yes I wrote another 10000 word lemon. If you don't know what a lemon is, or you're underage, go away and read something else.

The Return to Reef Island

Chapter 2

The foursome of Misty, Ash, Duplica and Brock are riding in a sport fishing boat. They had just left an all night video editing session in Dr. Orchid's lab, and now they are returning to Reef Island Resort. Since today the resort will be clothing optional, the young lovers are in 'costume'. Misty is getting her neck massaged as she sits on Ash's lap. "Well the rest of the day is ruined," grumbles her husband.

"No it isn't," replies Misty. "Let's have a nice lunch at the lodge. Then we'll decide what to do next. We could go to the preliminaries and take notes, or get some sun on the beach."

"I think that I could use a Tentacruel massage," suggests Ash.

"Ha, now you two sound like an old married couple," teases Duplica. "I'd thought that the first thing you two would do is have sex."

Ash and Misty say only, "Ahem." When Duplica looks their way, Ash helps Misty to rise off his lap by eight inches. His massive manhood is still inside Misty's love box, and glistens with moisture. Misty lowers back onto Ash's lap and rolls her hips into a comfortable position.

Brock doesn't bother to remove the wet towel over his eyes to look. "Those two go at like a pair of Bunearies," he says sleepily. "Why do you call her a 'Gyarados in the bedroom'?"

"Because of the oral sex," replies Ash.

"Ah. Why don't you two goes as Gyarados and Charizard?"

"You may want to wait," comments Duplica. "I shipped in a two person Gyarados dance costume, and someone has already checked it out."

"We could hire Casey's 'baseball team' to fill it out," jokes Misty.

Everyone groans as they recall the image of Casey having sex with five men at the same time.

"It was a good technique though. How could one woman handle more than five at once?"

"Toes," speculates Ash as he plays footsy with his wife. He grips her foot with his big toe, while massaging sunscreen on her chest.

"She was good at the splits," comments Duplica. "You could lay an extra man sideways, but he'd have to be long enough to reach. Will you volunteer Ash?"

"Talk to my agent," he replies as he plays with Misty's nipples.

Everyone laughs.

"Maybe those people weren't who we thought they were," speculates Brock. "Maybe the people in those videos decided to impersonate both Pokemon and trainer. Drew and May are getting famous; why not play out the fantasy."

Misty, the romantic, adds "Like Romeo and Juliet or Samson and Delilah?"

Brock reminds them, "Romeo and Juliet were the ones in the Nidoking and Nidoqueen costumes."

"Maybe Brock doesn't want to believe that all the women that he had the hots for just had sex with someone else and on video," teases Duplica as she lightly tickles her lover.

"That is kind of cruel," comments Misty as she massages Ash's forearms as they are wrapped around her. "But it does explain the cold towel over his eyes."

"Hey Ash, when you said that Zoey stole your idea, was your idea to do two other people?" asks Brock, hoping for a change in the conversation.

"No. I was going to go as Smeargle and use the tail."

"Back to that trainer impersonator idea," interjects Misty. "If the people in the video are the real trainers, then they're being too obvious. If they're not the real trainers, then isn't that fraud or something?"

Duplica reassures them, "Dr. Orchid has access to everyone's registration information. She'll know if those people are the real deal."

Misty starts to sweat as she grinds her hips into Ash's pelvis. Her body shudders for a moment then leans back against Ash's chest. As the couple snuggle she suggests, "How about after lunch, we grab a blanket and find a nice place to have a nap." When Duplica quietly snickers, Misty adds, "After we make love in the jungle."

Brock lifts the towel covering his eyes, looks at the women, and asks, "Are you two keeping score?"

Without missing a beat Duplica says, "Yes, and I'm two orgasms behind."

"Three," corrects Ash.

"When?"

"In the video room," he replies.

"I'm three orgasms behind. If you can't keep up 'dear husband', I may have to join Casey's baseball team." Brock groans at the vision and clutches his towel tighter. Everyone else laughs.

"I'd love to watch a double-header," adds Misty with a wink.

"That's it!" shouts Duplica. "Remember the Double Dragon skit, the one where two women use a double headed Dratini dildo?"

"Clare and Lisa," corrects Brock.

"Remember how they each had one head inside as they were on their backs."

"So?"

"So… to get that toy deep inside they had to intertwine their legs. They went at it till the dildo popped out, so they reshot the scene. Anyway, if two men were positioned like that then Casey could service two men per hand and two more with her mouth."

Misty counts off on her sticky fingers, "Six on the ground, two more holding up, two using her toes and one, no, two more across the top, that makes more than enough for a baseball team."

"That's if Casey can fit two men in her mouth, and everyone is long enough to reach," speculates Ash.

After lunch in the lodge, the quartet returns to the cabin and prepares for the afternoon. Ash and Misty put on sturdy sandals and toss a few items into a backpack. As they leave, wearing only Plusle and Minun masks, sandals, a fresh coat of sunblock, id bracelets, and one backpack, Duplica waves them off. She turns back to the front door of the cabin and says loud enough to be heard, "There they go, off to the jungle to have wild sex. Get that stick of yours in me and churn me till my cream turns to butter, _dear husband,_ before I fall further behind!"

Away from Duplica's hearing, Ash comments, "She really teases him."

"She does love him completely, but she doesn't trust him completely. The Brock that we remember would have gone crazy on a beach full of women. Now he is on a beach full of naked women having sex with humans and Pokemon alike. I'm amazed that his head doesn't explode."

The pair hikes away from the beach and into the jungle, where they notice a sign, "Quiet beyond this point: Filming in progress."

"Want to watch?" Misty whispers. Ash rolls his eyes. "Come on, maybe they have some good ideas that we can steal." She leads him by the hand down the path and to a clearing. A film crew and three performers are in the clearing. A dozen other spectators watch from a marked area.

The performers are Sudowoodo and Vulpix, both women in costume, and a man in Teddiursa costume. All three wore a mask that covered enough of their face to protect their identity, but not so much as to get in the way of the 'action'. Vulpix had seven small tails that curved up to give a good view of her rear. Sudowoodo had gloves where the three fingers end in green balls, and a horn in her spiky hair. All three had body paint to match the Pokemon that they represented.

Sudowoodo positions herself in the clearing and poses like a tree. The body paint allows her to blend with the background. Vulpix runs into the clearing, being chased by Teddiursa. Vulpix dashes behind a rock, Teddiursa follows in a playful game of tag. Teddiursa tags Vulpix, they chase some more then Vulpix tags back. Sudowoodo looks on but isn't noticed by the other two. When Teddiursa 'tags' again, he grabs Vulpix's tail, which causes her to yelp. This happens within arm's reach of Sudowoodo so she grabs Teddiursa in the same location, and pinches his rear, which causes Teddiursa to yelp.

The shock of Teddiursa's yelp causes Vulpix to laugh, which Sudowoodo copies. Vulpix conspires with Sudowoodo and the two of them run from Teddiursa, who then chases them both and into the jungle.

The director calls, "Cut." Stagehands move the fake rocks and trees. A makeup artist touches up the body paint and sprays on a light mist of perspiration. After a crash pad is brought in and covered with fallen leaves, the next scene is almost ready. The performers walk through their approach to the crash pad and fall. They do it again, this time a little faster, and one more time at full speed. The makeup artist touches up the body paint. The filming resumes.

Vulpix runs into the clearing and trips, Teddiursa follows and falls as well. When Teddiursa lands his face is inches away from Vulpix's. Their breathing is heavy. Sudowoodo is not around. Their breathing grows slower, but still heavy. Their mouths draw closer. Both take a deep breath. They kiss. They kiss until they break to breathe, then kiss again. They break again, but their tongues stay touched. As they slowly come together for another kiss, their tongues wrestle.

Sudowoodo enters the clearing. She stares at the new game that the other two are playing. She moves closer. The kissing couple pays no notice, until Sudowoodo is so close that her breathing can be felt. Teddiursa breaks from his kissing and grumbles to Sudowoodo. She ignores him and kisses Vulpix. Teddiursa reels back in shock as the females kiss. While Sudowoodo kisses, she caresses Vulpix's cheek with her three fingered hands. Vulpix returns the gesture, soon the females run fingers through hair, then explore each other's back. Their curious hands find sensitive breasts, so they kiss while stroking, squeezing and pinching. Vulpix stretches herself along the ground and moans with pleasure as Sudowoodo makes love to her breasts.

Teddiursa's shock melts into a sulk as he watches the others having fun. He sniffs at his exclusion. He sniffs again. He tracks a wondrous smell, to its source. His nose is inches away from Vulpix's glistening crotch. He licks. Vulpix is too occupied to notice. Teddiursa licks again. He licks every exposed surface and wants more. He spreads Vulpix's honey pot open and licks the insides. Vulpix gasps and moans. She breaks from her kissing of Sudowoodo and looks for the source of her new pleasure. Sudowoodo also looks on at this new game. Teddiursa's tongue is obsessed with every taste and touch it can find in Vulpix. Teddiursa also notices that he again is the sole focus of Vulpix's attention. He watches as she squirms in pleasure, so he doubles his efforts until Vulpix cries out, her body convulses. Teddiursa laps up this new serving of her juices.

"Sudowoodo?" asks the left out female, with a touch of pleading in her voice. As Vulpix recovers from her orgasm, Sudowoodo spreads her lower lips open and offers herself. Vulpix motions for Sudowoodo to lower herself onto Vulpix's face. Vulpix takes over holding Sudowoodo open, so Sudowoodo props herself up with one hand, while the other pleases her own neglected breasts. Vulpix starts with gentle licks, running her tongue up and down in slow strokes. As she moves in deeper, her tongue traces a slow spiral until it can go further. Vulpix presses her mouth against Sudowoodo's knothole and pushes her tongue as deep as she can. While her tongue tries to drill deep, Vulpix uses her fingers to play with Sudowoodo's little pink stump. Sudowoodo groans. Her arms grow weak and she collapses to the ground, her hands squeezing her breasts.

Teddiursa looks up from his lunch and finds himself ignored. Vulpix uses her hand to replace the service that Teddiursa's tongue provided. He sits up and watches the others, then notices that he has something unique growing in his crotch region. He touches it, and it grows taller. He strokes it and it rewards him with pleasure. He strokes it some more as he watches the others play. Vulpix has moved two of her fingers inside herself. She pushes them in deep then pulls them out. Teddiursa watches the fingers go in and out, then see that he is stroking himself at the same rate.

Sudowoodo gives a long deep groan of "Su do wood oh," as all her energy is focused into her orgasm. Spent, she rolls off of Vulpix. She covers her sensitive regions from the chill, as her mind wanders. Vulpix absentmindedly plays with herself.

"Teddi?" asks a voice wanting attention. Teddiursa moves closer. Vulpix sees Teddiursa's new limb and that he is stroking it at the same rate that she is probing herself. Teddiursa moves it closer. Vulpix takes her fingers out of herself, and touches _it_. She grips it and it throbs in her hand. She uses it to touch herself, and enjoys rubbing it around her lips. She spreads her lips open and probes her insides with Teddiursa's thing. She pushes it in as far as she can.

"Vulpix?" she asks. Teddiursa pushes as deep as possible. "Vulpix!" she squeals. Teddiursa pulls back. Vulpix grabs him by the hips and pulls him in again. She pushes him out then pulls him back in. Teddiursa continues to hump Vulpix, without her guidance. Vulpix helps by thrusting her hips up as Teddiursa plunges down. Sudowoodo looks on. Teddiursa stretches out his legs, returns to kissing Vulpix while his thing churns inside her. He grows tired of this position, but not the results. He sits up and helps her onto his lap. She takes his thing and reinserts it, then plants her knees on the ground and bounces herself up and down. He tries to kiss her while helping her bounce faster. They give up kissing then cry out as they climax.

The pair lay down on the bed of leaves. "Sudowoodo?" pleads the left out Pokemon. Teddiursa looks at his rival's lack of equipment and smiles, then rolls on his side to face Vulpix. Sudowoodo looks to Vulpix for help, but there's nothing to be found there. Sudowoodo looks at herself. She rubs a round finger along her crack. With a look of inspiration on her face, she forces the finger inside and squeals, "Oh!" As Sudowoodo works her finger around, Vulpix stands. Sudowoodo is inspired again and suggests, "Woodo." Vulpix moves closer and then lifts a leg as Sudowoodo places the opposite finger in her. Sudowoodo holds up Vulpix's leg, while Vulpix braces herself on Sudowoodo's shoulders. The pair then thrust together and part. The ball-like finger tips resist leaving their new playgrounds. So the women continue to hump. Faster and deeper they grow in their love making until they both cry out. Sudowoodo removes her fingers and examines them. Vulpix sniffs the finger tip that was in her lover then tastes the love juices. Sudowoodo cleans her other finger. When the hand is clean, the pair returns to kissing.

Abandoned again, Teddiursa gets up and slowly walks away.

"Cut!" Several audience members are close to tears, others looked like they had shared in the action. "Sorry people, but our light is almost gone," announces the director. "We could take some shots of Teddiursa with the overcast sky, but that may be too depressing. I hope it doesn't rain."

"We can wait it out," declares 'Vulpix'. "So there's no need to worry."

"Great, now we'll get a typhoon," comments that husky voiced 'Sudowoodo'.

'Teddiursa' walks back into the clearing and adds, "D.D., you know that phrase is a jinx."

"Why do you keep calling me, 'D.D'?"

"Well, I'm not going to use your real name."

The sound of raindrops causes the film crew to jump into action with tarps and umbrellas. The audience scatters. Ash and Misty run off and look for shelter.

"What do think of that performance?" asks Misty.

"Sudowoodo is less obvious than Glameow," replies Ash.

"Are you saying that was Zoey and Dawn?"

"Kenny too," adds Ash. "Kenny likes to tease Dawn by calling her 'D.D.'. Dawn always uses the phrase, 'No need to worry'."

"I like the story so far. I wonder how it turns out."

"You'll have to buy a copy of the DVD," teases Ash.

The pair takes shelter under a palm. "I like that they told a story, and didn't just have sex," remarks Misty. "I didn't realize that the body paint could get washed off so easily."

"I like the detail of the body paint. Sudowoodo, Zoey, actually blended into the background."

"I heard that they brought a machine that puts on the paint like a computer printer." Misty leans against the palm, gazing at the rain. "Maybe our Smeargle/Golduck show isn't enough. Maybe we need to tell a story too."

Ash leans against the palm and says, "Something is missing." Misty leans against Ash's chest and wraps herself in his arms. "They didn't 'come as a Pokemon'. Sudowoodo used Copycat and Mimic. Teddiursa used Lick, but Vulpix didn't use any moves. Dawn didn't do anything."

Misty reminds Ash, "Dawn was having sex with two people; she was doing something."

"I mean that it didn't matter that she was a Vulpix. She could have been a hundred different Pokemon. I think that she was a Vulpix because she could wear tails that looked like her dress."

"You mean that she would wear a miniskirt and no underwear when she traveled with you and Brock?"

Ash shrugs and replies, "I don't pay attention to fashion. Ask Brock."

"Ash, honey, have I said recently that I love it when you're thick?"

Ash chuckles and lets his hands wander about Misty's naked form.

Back at the film site, and under a canopy, Zoey comments, "This probably is a typhoon."

The director replies, "This is just a passing rain squall. We'll be able to shoot in ten minutes. Let's get this makeup fixed and have a fresh bed of leaves for the final scene. I want to be ready to go when we get the light."

"See? It's like I said, 'No need to worry'."

"If I were you, I'd worry about saying that."

"It's not jinxed."

Kenny replies, "You'll think it is when someone recognizes you for saying that."

Dawn flinches at the thought and tries to cover herself. The makeup artist working on her gently moves Dawn's hand out of the way and touches up the body paint near the crotch.

"Wow, I think that she listened to me for once."

Zoey adds to the teasing with, "She's speechless too."

Kenny suggests, "Maybe we should change the final scene. How about just you and me, Z.Z.?"

Zoey stops and considers her options. Dawn looks more nervous. Zoey smiles and gives her a wink.

A short while later everyone is ready for the last scene.

Teddiursa stands in the clearing and looks sad. "Vulpix?" asks his friend as she looks around a tree. Teddiursa doesn't respond. Vulpix approaches and explains, "Vulpix, pix, pix, vul."

"Teddi?" asks a slightly less depressed male.

"Woodo?" calls out the third Pokemon.

"Teddiursa. Teddi, sa," complains the male.

Sudowoodo approaches waves and says, "Sudowoodo."

Teddiursa turns his back to the both of them and begins to leave. Vulpix takes his hand and stops him. She turns him around and kisses him. "Woodo?" Vulpix takes Sudowoodo's hand, pulls her closer and kisses her. With a Pokemon in each hand, Vulpix kisses them one after the other then moves her kisses down each of their bodies. She kisses each nipple in turn, tickles each belly button with her tongue, until she's on her knees. She has one hand on Teddiursa's thing; the other hand has a finger in Sudowoodo. She takes turns licking and sucking both of her lovers until they both climax and Teddiursa shoots his load on Vulpix's face. After Vulpix stands, her lovers lick her face clean then kiss her on the face and travel down. Teddiursa traces down her front with his kisses. Sudowoodo follows the back, but plants a few kisses to the side of Vulpix's breasts.

Teddiursa is hard again, so he takes his shaft in hand and rubs the tip along Vulpix's lower lips. Vulpix lifts her leg, with Teddiursa's support, and guides him in. Sudowoodo puts a finger inside her own knothole, and teases Vulpix's anus. When Sudowoodo gets her large finger into Vulpix, both Vulpix and Teddiursa moan from the new tightness they feel. The trio is pressed together at the top while their hips bang together. Their orgy sandwich humps away until their special sauce runs down their legs.

Dr. Ruth Orchid is a Pokemon behavioral specialist and producer of the Reef Island Come as A Pokemon party and amateur sex show. At the moment she is marching down the beach, on a mission. Her only item of clothing is her white lab coat, which she buttoned for the look of professionalism. She makes regular checks of her multifunction cell phone until she finds her quarry, a pair of sunbathers wearing only sunglasses. "Good afternoon."

The male sunbather rolls onto his back and looks at the visitor, the female just lifts her head, and replies, "Good afternoon, Miss.?"

"Doctor. Dr. Orchid, I believe that we met a few months ago. Some issues with your Absol."

"That's right, thank you for your help," replies the male.

"I also wanted to thank you two for coming to the island and helping with the video. The director who recorded your performance yesterday has some ideas for a second shoot and wants to discuss them. Unfortunately, we can't release what you did to the public."

"Why?" asks the woman as she sits up.

"Roserade and Blaziken? You two couldn't have been more obvious, and Drew, haven't you trademarked that hair flip of yours. My editors spotted you instantly with that. As soon as they knew it was you it wasn't hard to identify May."

May feels nervous and exposed. Drew remains calm and says, "You said that the video won't be released."

"Yes. But if we can't release the video, we can't sell it and raise money. This was for charity." The doctor pauses and asks, "Or do you want me to release the video? Maybe Drew wants to make a career move from Pokemon Coordinator to porn star, or May is an uncontrollable sexbomb in need of publicity."

"No!" replies May as she looks around for witnesses.

"What do you want us to do?" asks Drew calmly.

"Don't make it so obvious. Pick Pokemon that have nothing to do with you two, and 'don't touch the hair'," she replies with a wink.

Unfazed, Drew asks, "Who are these editors? Why should we trust them?"

"Do you really want to meet them?"

"Why?" asks May.

"Look at yourself, May. As soon as you realize that people are watching and recognize you, you got nervous. Now you won't relax or agree to another video session. When we came to this island, we agreed that we would only have sex together and not sleep around. So until you know it's safe, the only thing I get to do is work on my tan."

"But…"

Drew shrugs his shoulders then picks up the bottle of lotion. He squeezes out a handful of cream and applies it to his chest. Slowly, he works the cream down his stomach, then between his legs. He uses both hands to work the cream onto his balls and shaft, which leaves him slightly erect. Drew lays back down and stops himself from touching his hair. He adjusts his sunglasses instead and says, "Wake me if you want something."

May and Ruth both stare at Drew then look at each other. "Can you arrange a meeting, please?" asks a defeated May.

"Sure. I have a private cabin in Corsola Cove, be there at 7:00. We're all friends here so, 'no need to worry'," replies the doctor with a wink. May's face shows flashes of confusion, horror and relief. Ruth takes her phone out of her pocket and says, "Sorry that I can't stay and chat, but I have more appointments to make. See you tonight."

Drew doesn't do anything until the Doctor is gone. "What does 'no need to worry' mean?"

May concentrates and says, "A friend of mine says it, but I can't remember who."

Drew rolls onto his side and faces May. "Then take your friend's advice. Now that we're alone, let's partake in some vice." He runs a finger along May's small trimmed patch of pubic hair.

"Didn't the doctor say, 'don't touch the hair'?" asks Mays lustfully.

"Then maybe I should go fishing at a different hole," he replies as he moves his lips closer to hers.

As dinner time comes around, many lovers leave the beach. Duplica and Brock was one such couple, until they encounter Dr. Orchid. "Hello, I hope you're not going out."

"Hello Ruth," replies Duplica. "We were going to get some dinner. Do you have more work for us?"

"Not as such. I was hoping to thank you four by having a party. I was going to order in food and beverages."

"No work?" questions Brock.

"Well…most people wouldn't call it work."

"Ruth?"

"Okay, we've done most of the editing that you four recommended, so can I get your opinion? This is still a contest, so we need to pick some winners," she says with a wink. "Come on, who wouldn't want to watch a marathon amateur porn film fest?"

"Me," replies Brock.

"You?" asks his wife.

"My eyes are still burning from the last session."

Duplica confides in Ruth, "He couldn't stand watching all his dream girls doing _it_ without him."

Ruth shakes her head and says, "I understand. To be stood up for a Magikarp or a Feebas, that is a real blow to the ego."

Ruth and Duplica walk back to the cabin while towing Brock along. "Can you help us Doctor?" asks Duplica melodramatically. "Brock's performance in bed just hasn't been the same. He was just getting over his _Professor Ivy_ issues. Now he just mumbles, 'Why would anyone pick a Magikarp over my Onix?'"

Ruth stops and looks back at Brock, who is sulking under a blue cloud. "He calls his penis, 'Onix'?"

"Is that bad?"

"Not yet, but is a good thing that you called me soon. I think we need to get him inside and give him a thorough examination to determine his sexual performance."

"Come on, dear," Duplica calls out. She spreads her legs then spreads open her lower lips with her hands. "Time to exercise your Onix in my gym."

Brock slumps after them and mutters, "This is not going to be the threesome I'd dreamed about."

"Are Misty and Ash here?" asks Ruth.

"They left after lunch to have sex in the jungle, they haven't been back since."

Ruth thinks over what Duplica said, "It would be a shame for them to miss the party, but I can't just page them. Wait, yes I can."

Ash and Misty emerge from the jungle tired, dirty and naked and spot the main lodge of the resort complex.

"Finally, civilization," comments Misty.

"Just like old times," waxes Ash nostalgically.

"In which 'old times' did we make love in a jungle all afternoon?"

"Last year," replies Ash as he takes off his one remaining sandal. "I meant spending the day lost in the wilderness, having adventures then finding a Pokemon Center just in time for dinner."

Misty takes Ash's sandal and puts in his backpack. As they walk toward food, she asks, "Do you miss the adventures?"

"Of course, but I'd miss you even more," he answers as he takes her hand.

"Ash, I don't want to get between you and your dreams."

Ash stops and looks Misty in the eyes. "Misty, you are my dream. I know I can't run off into the wilderness and chase Pokemon all the time, just like we can't have sex 24 hours in the day. But if there is anyone that I want to have adventures with, or make love to, then it's you."

"Oh, Ash. I love it when you're thick, but when you say things like that, you are so very sexy."

Ash just smiles and kisses his bride. Misty pulls Ash's backpack off his shoulder and tosses it aside, then moves her kissing to France. "I thought you were hungry," asks Ash as he catches his breath.

"Oh I'm hungry," she purrs. She grips his manhood. "I'm hungry for this."

"Ding-dong," chimes the PA system. "Would last year's contest winners please return to their cabin for an important meeting. Food and refreshments will be provided."

"I guess that's us," replies Misty.

"I hope we don't have to work all night again."

Back in the cabin, Duplica and Brock have put on light kimonos and are watching recordings of the preliminaries. They sit around a table filled with food and drink. All three are laughing.

"I think that couple plans to have their costumes fall apart," comments Duplica.

Ruth explains to Brock, "Last year, by the time they finished they lost a beak, three wings and a tail between them."

"So this year the upgraded from Pidgeys to Dodrios, just so there could be more parts to fall off."

Between guffaws, Brock says, "I like how one of the beaks broke off while it was doing Drill Peck in her rear."

Ruth jumps up instantly at a knock at the door. "I'll get," she states before the other two could react. She opens the door and announces, "Presenting Blaziken and Roserade."

Brock and Duplica turn toward the masked people entering the cabin, which causes the Blaziken to shout, "You?"

"May?" asks Brock, "what are you doing here."

Roserade removes his mask and states, "I asked the Doctor to introduce us to her editors. May didn't like the idea of being recognized, so we're here to see who could spot us."

"Well that wasn't," starts Brock.

"Hard to figure out," interrupts the Doctor. "Anyway, sit down and enjoy. You really are among friends." There is another knock on the door. "Speaking of friends…" She opens the door then announces, "Presenting Sudowoodo, Vulpix and Teddiursa." Three more people come inside wearing kimonos and the appropriate masks.

Vulpix is the first to react with, "You?"

"I told you someone would spot you D.D." reminds the Teddiursa.

"Hello Dawn, have a seat," greets Brock. "That must make you two Zoey and Kenny, right?"

Zoey chuckles as she removes her mask. As she picks up a can of beer she states, "Kenny was right, that phrase is a jinx."

Brock offers Kenny a beer and says, "Actually when Kenny called her 'D.D.' is what gave it away."

Kenny gulps and freezes in place.

"Kenny…" growls Vulpix.

"Oh relax Dawn." Zoey hands her a beer. "We can trust Brock. So join the party."

Dawn takes the beer but doesn't stop fuming until she's had a long chug.

The next knock at the door is faint and reluctant. The Doctor opens the door, but only enough to talk to the person outside. Everyone else is enjoying the next video of a Nidoking and Nidoqueen pair.

"I want everyone to know that I did not design that costume," states Duplica over the laughter.

"I'll say," replies Dawn. "It is really hard to unstick those tails you made for the Vulpix costume. I think I have welts."

Zoey dismisses the complaint with, "Oh just say they're hickies."

"How would I get hickies back there?"

"Lift up your kimono and give me five minutes."

After the laughter, the Doctor requests, "Ladies and Gentlemen, please give a warm welcome to Elekid."

Brock and Duplica stand and applaud their last guest, who also asks, "You?"

"Yes it's me, Brock. I think you know my wife Duplica?"

"Uh…," stammers Elekid.

"Have a seat over here," offers Duplica. "Please help yourself to food and drink."

Elekid does as she's told and offers a quiet, "Thank you."

"Don't be so modest, Elekid," insists Ruth. "Your technique was the envy of the editor board."

"I thought that your splits were incredible. The fact that you could do them upside down, and hold them till everyone got off was just amazing," adds Duplica.

Brock nods then says, "If I had to use one word to describe our reactions, it would be 'stunned'."

The other guest all focus their attention on Elekid, who can only say, "Thank you."

"All right, I'll bite. What technique?" asks Zoey.

Elekid darts her eyes from on face to another, then plots a path to the door. Ruth sits down in front of her and places a comforting hand on her knee. "Relax. If you can trust Brock, then you can trust everyone in this room. Here's the remote, this is the stop button and this is play," instructs the Doctor. "I hope that everyone has something kind to say."

Elekid pushes play.

Everyone watches the video.

"Was this done in one take?" asks Dawn. "You can hold the splits that long?"

"Could you teach D.D. your oral technique?" asks Kenny.

"What?"

"She got him off using only mouth control."

"Her hand technique is good too," adds Brock.

The encouraging words are not improving Elekid's mood.

A voice calls out, as the door is being opened, "Is this going to be another all night work session?" After his eyes adjust to the light, Ash beams, "Hello everyone, nice to see you again. Hi May, Drew, …"

The Doctor cuts him off as Misty enters the room, "Ash! This person is 'Elekid'. She doesn't want her real name used. Please remember that we want to protect everyone's identity."

"Then don't let Ash have anything to drink, it makes him forget things," teases Misty.

"I don't remember it doing that," replies Ash, which garners a few chuckles from the group who then look over Ash and Misty. Ash and Misty are still undressed, dirty and sporting a few scratches. May, Dawn, Zoey and Elekid spend extra time studying Ash's long love machine.

"Where have you been?"

"Past third base a few times," comments Elekid under her breath.

As Ash eats some snacks, Misty says, "We were all over the island scouting locations."

"Well go get cleaned up, then come join the party."

Ash and Misty take the doctor's suggestion and head to the bathroom, but Duplica asks, "Misty, what's on your back?"

"It's not a Bug Pokemon?" asks Misty franticly.

Ash takes his love by the shoulders and says, "No, it's just mud." After turning her back to the group he counts off the tick marks, "One, two, three, four, five and six."

"I walked across the resort with six on my back? Did you consider what people might have thought?"

"Oh," responds a deflated Ash. "They probably thought, 'Only six? They don't know what they're doing'."

Misty puts her hands on her hips and says, "They thought, 'That poor woman. Only six? Her lover just isn't up to it.'"

"But we were busy hiking," argues Ash.

"I'm just teasing. Let's get cleaned up, because I'm hungry."

After Misty and Ash shut themselves in the bathroom, all party members call out, "Six what?"

"Ask Duplica," shouts Ash. "She's the one who wanted to keep score."

Duplica covers her eyes, laughs and asks, "Is that six for the day or since lunch?"

"Lunch!" shouts Misty.

After Duplica laughs some more she says, "They had sex six times since lunch, and we only had sex three times since lunch, _dear husband_." The other couple and threesome look at each other and tally up their totals. None speak them out loud.

"Are they sex addicts?" asks Elekid.

"Probably," answers the Doctor.

"Is that your professional opinion?" asks Drew dryly.

"Ash and Misty are just really focused people," comments Brock. "When Ash focuses on one thing he forgets everything else. So at this resort they can focus on sex, and do they ever."

Doctor Orchid nods, "When they were editing video last night, the sex didn't affect them. He spotted you Zoey, because you used Glameow's tail. He spotted Drew's hair flip."

"Did he spot me as well?" asks Elekid.

Duplica tries to be tactful, "We all could tell it was you, because of the Electabuzz reference."

"Make that eight!" shouts Ash. Everyone just laughs.

"I thought that I was abnormal," mutters Elekid.

"Hey genius, seven comes after eight," shouts Kenny.

Misty sticks her head out the door, her hair is dripping wet. "Then eight _comes_ after seven," she says with a wink to the doctor. "He's thick, not stupid," she adds before retreating.

"And you love it when he's thick," chimes Duplica and Brock.

Dawn, who's processing is slowed by the beer, asks, "Did they just do it twice?"

"Creepy, isn't it? They are so quiet and discrete; you'd think that they were joking. But they really do it."

"Remember last year in the bath?" asks Brock. "After the four of us soaked in the hot bath, I asked, 'You did it in the tub?' Ash replied, 'Didn't you?'"

"I think that after they were engaged, they went to the Fuchsia gym to learn secret, sex, ninja arts."

"I think it's psychic," speculates Brock.

"Are you still fantasying about Sabrina in her high, leather boots, skin tight clothes and leather bustier?"

"No, dear. I also wasn't thinking about the riding crop, harness or leash."

"Good."

Brock corrects Duplica with, "I was thinking of latex, rope bondage and twisted spoons."

"Oh yeah, that one," she laughs, then so does the group.

"Is that why I could never find the spoons in your kitchen?" asks a clean Misty in her kimono. Ash sits down to the table as Misty retrieves something from the backpack. She sits down and leans against Ash's chest.

"How did you get here?" asks Dawn.

Misty winks to Duplica and says, "The great thing about Ninja schools is that they could be anywhere."

"By the way, great job this afternoon you three," adds Ash as he gives a thumbs up to Dawn, Zoey and Kenny. "We had to rethink our skits. But I think that Dawn needs to do more." Ash works a Pokedex then says, "Vulpix could have used Captivate, Disable, Imprison, Tail Whip, Sunny Day, or Double Team/Substitute."

"I think that her character was too sweet and innocent for Captivate, Disable, Imprison or Tail Whip, but Sunny Day and Double Team/Substitute would be perfect," adds Misty as she checks her notes. "Of course we left when it rained so maybe you used these moves later?" Zoey and Kenny shake their heads, Dawn just blinks. "Sunny Day would just be a lighting effect but a good way to 'dispel the gloom', both literally and figuratively. If you use Double Team or Substitute, then we just film Dawn doing it with both of you, then let the editing department put the two clips together so it looks like there are two Dawns in the same scene."

"How did you know it was us?" asks Dawn.

"'No need to worry' and 'D.D.' gave it away," comments Ash. "Kenny, why do you call her D.D.? What does it stand for?"

Kenny chuckles, "Whatever fits. Once it was 'Diaper Dasher' when she ran around only in her diapers, later it was 'Dainty Derriere' when she was so skinny. Now it could mean 'double d'."

Everyone chuckles except Ash and Dawn, when Ash looks puzzled, Kenny explains, "It's the size of her breasts."

"What do you mean too innocent for those other moves?" asks Zoey.

Ash manipulates his Pokedex then explains, "With Captivate and Tail Whip, you two would just react to Dawn as she poses or shakes her tails, like this." He turns his Pokedex for the others to see a brief video shows Duplica giving Brock a look over her shoulder, then waving her hips and Brock overreacting. "Now Disable, Imprison and Torment are teasing type moves that prevent your partner from coming." The next video shows a very large penis being tightly gripped at the base then the same penis with a ribbon tied to it as it pumps away in someone's vagina.

"That's not a Pokedex," states Zoey.

"It's a 'Pornodex': A reference of Pokemon, their moves and how they apply to this contest. We've been working on it since last year," states Ash proudly.

The Doctor interjects, "Did I mention that Misty is a co-producer for this event?"

"Who's in the video?" asks Dawn as she squints at the screen.

Ash replies nonchalantly, "The four of us. Duplica and Brock take care of the moves that require acting. Misty and I tryout the other moves."

"If Kenny was hung like that, I'd try out all the moves," grumbles Dawn after another shot of beer.

"If we all play nice, then you could get your wish," suggests Brock. "Ash, show them Bulk Up." Ash calls up another video as Brock explains, "This part takes about five to ten minutes." The video shows a large penis get longer and thicker by twenty percent. "But as you can see it is real." A second video shows the enlarging penis when it's halfway in Misty's vagina. "The process is safe and good for four hours, but you can only use it once a month, so if you want to use it in a video, plan ahead."

"So if we want to use it for different skits, then we need to shoot all of them in the same four hour window," speculates Drew. "That is if a certain someone wants to do another video."

May's eyes are glued to the tiny video screen, until a moment later as the silence tells her that all eyes are on her. "Uh, sounds great."

Misty offers, "Because the body paint is the most complicated part of the costume, we would be limited to using Bulk Up for one skit. But we could use green paint for the Bulking Up scenes, and the special effects department can overlay the correct body paint."

Ash manipulates his Pornodex then says, "It doesn't have to be Bulk Up, we chose that because as a Technical Machine, most Pokemon have access to it. The effect could also be Acupressure, Belly Drum, Dragon Dance, Focus Energy, Growth, Harden, Howl, Meditate, Swagger, Swords Dance, or X Attack."

"In other words, any move that raises the attack power," comments Drew. "In that case you should include Rage and Fury Cutter." Ash nods and hands his device for Misty to edit.

As Misty makes the additions, she asks, "Did the rest of you shoot any new footage today?" After a round of head shaking, Misty continues, "We have some ideas for you too Ca..., Elekid, if you want to hear them." Elekid shrugs. "We think that an Electavire would be perfect because of its Motor Drive. The basic plot is that Electavire has an insatiable need for other electric Pokemon. The two tails and two horns could be used on a total of four women, or just double up on two women, while your technique handles five men, or more if you like Duplica's sketches."

"Dawn has a Pachirisu costume," offers Zoey, while a half asleep Dawn rests her head in Zoey's lap.

Misty asks Elekid, "Are you okay?"

Elekid tries to hold back the tears then jumps up and runs out the door.

"Wait!" calls out Misty as she untangles herself from Ash. As she gets off the floor, Ash's long but soft member flops onto the floor. Ash and Misty both adjust their kimonos as Misty darts out of the cabin. "Casey, please wait!" she calls out to the shadowy figure. When Misty catches up she asks again, "Casey, what's wrong?"

Casey sobs, "Everything is wrong!"

A burst of light from the cabin door obscures the sunset. Misty tries to comfort Casey as Ash walks out to the women. "This isn't like you Casey."

"I know, but I couldn't help myself."

"I mean this crying isn't like you."

"Huh?"

"You have always been so determined and sure of yourself. Why are you crying?"

"I'm ashamed," she sobs.

"For having sex? Here? I think I would be ashamed for coming here and not having sex; that would be wasting the whole trip."

"Don't you two think I'm some tramp for having sex with a baseball team?"

Misty replies, "We just thought that you went overboard in your enthusiasm for the team. We do hear stories about cheerleaders and the 'service' they provide. "

"I wish it were true," grumps Casey.

"Oh. Rejection," comments Misty. "But since your family members are all fans of the team, you couldn't turn to them for advice. So in the words of Doctor Orchid, screw the team."

"Maybe it's a good thing that you didn't have sex with the real team," speculates Ash.

"Ash?!" scolds his wife.

"That upside down five way thing you did is hard to get out of my mind. I know I wouldn't want to think of baseball after that."

"I was going to call it my 'sextuple play'," mutters Casey.

Misty giggles, but when Ash looks confused she explains, "Sextuple: Sexa is Greek for six. Casey, do you want to sign on as stunt coordinator?"

"Will my name be in the credits?"

"Any name that you want to use, except mine, is fine," laughs Misty.

"Or mine," adds Ash.

Casey peels off her Elekid mask and asks, "Do you have a different mask I can borrow?"

"Duplica makes the masks. I think that there are seven boxes around back."

"Then let's party!" calls out Casey as she marches back to the cabin. Feet from the door, Casey looks back at Ash and Misty and asks, "You coming?"

Misty winks to Ash the answers, "In a minute, we just want to enjoy the sunset together."

Casey shrugs then walks into the cabin, "Hello everyone, I'm Casey, your new stunt coordinator!"

Brock toasts with his beer, "That's the Casey we remember."

"Stunts?" asks May.

Casey cartwheels over into a one hand handstand, (the kimono flops up to reveal a bikini), "Aipom!" She next stands on her head and spins with her legs out. "Hitmontop!" She stops, rolls to a standing position and adds, "I'm also experienced with wire work."

"You're also the only one here wearing underwear," teases Kenny.

"Watch it buddy, or I'll teach Dawn a grip that'll leave you in tears."

"All right, settle down you two. Where are Ash and Misty?" asks Brock.

"They'll be along, they just wanted to watch the sunset," replies Casey as she walks to the bathroom.

The doctor cues up another video, as Ash and Misty walk in. Dawn snores. Duplica holds up nine fingers to their cabin mates. Misty shakes her head. Ash holds up ten fingers as he sits down. Casey returns from the bathroom. She stands between the low table and Kenny, bends backwards for a handstand. She contorts her body so she's looking at Kenny at the same time her shaved dugout is exposed from under her kimono. She sticks out her tongue then finishes her somersault over the table and onto the futon next to Duplica.

The viewing session had many laughs and comments. Ash and Misty take notes until Dawn crawls up and tugs at Ash's kimono.

"Dawn, you're drunk," protests Ash.

"I'm not drunk. I'm thirsy. I wanna drink from yur cock," slurs Dawn.

"What about Kenny? What's he going to think?"

"'I wush I can be that big when I grow up…'"

"Here, so you can measure up your next boyfriend." Kenny stands up and shoves a beer bottle to Dawn and stomps out of the cabin.

"Dawn you should be ashamed of yourself," scolds Zoey. Zoey grabs Dawn's hand and drags her to her feet. "Now I have to be peacemaker, again."

"Wanna drink…"

"You've drank too much. You'd said too much. No more for you." Zoey drags her out the cabin. She sticks her head back in and apologizes, "Please forgive me: I should have watched what they were drinking."

The rest of the party just stares at the closed door. Ruth is the first to speak, "Some people just can't hold their liquor." Ash, Misty and Duplica stare at the doctor. Misty clears her throat. "I know: I can't either. That's why I didn't. I guess I'll go and help Zoey carry her back to their room."

Drew gets up and says, "We'll be going too."

May follows Drew and says, "Good night."

Awkwardly Casey says, "I guess I should go to."

"Not by yourself," insists Misty.

"I'll be okay."

"It's not that late yet; let's go to the bar," suggests Duplica. "There's music, food and dancing."

"I don't want to go out of your way for me."

"I think that we all need a distraction right now," insists Brock.

The remaining five-some put on masks and walk out the cabin and toward the beachside bar. The bar and disco were lit and full of people having a good time. Except one person…

"Why that pig!" fumes Misty.

"What did I do?" asks Ash.

"Not you dear, him." Misty points to a young man giving Mambo lessons. Misty pulls Duplica and Casey closer and asks, "Have either of you competed in the Orange League?" When the other two shake their heads, Misty pulls them closer and whispers.

"What's going on?" asks Brock.

"I don't know. But when Misty starts to plot, I just stay out of the way until called for." After a minute, or two, Ash asks his wife, "Where should we sit?" She points to an open table. "Could you get some snacks, Brock? I'll get the table."

Brock brings food to the table, but he is followed by a man in Cacturne mask and green, spiky thong. "Are these seats taken?" he asks in a sexy voice.

"Sorry, we're saving these for our wives," replies Ash.

"Wives?" asks the Cacturne coyly.

Brock points, "There over there plotting the downfall of some man referred to as 'that pig'."

"I hope she doesn't make him cry," comments Ash.

"I hope she does break any bones," adds Brock.

"Did she ever break your arm?"

"Almost, mostly I got sprains and bruises. She dislocated it once."

"Sorry about that. When was that?"

"Last year, I think. I probably said something that was going to distract you."

"So?"

Brock eyes Cacturne, and says a little louder, "So, she was really hot for you at the time. She didn't want anything to get between you and her." Ash nods. "Come to think of it, she broke my shoulder." After Cacturne retreats, Brock says in a quiet voice, "I'm glad he's gone."

Ash looks around, "Who?"

"Harley."

"That was Harley? I wonder what he wants."

"Trust me Ash, you don't want to know."

"Looks like it's show time."

A masked Duplica and Casey enter the dance floor and dance near Misty's target: A man in briefs, short kimono and Starmie glasses. The women dance closer to the man, then stop and make accusations, share a shocked look, give the man another tongue lashing, then stomp off the dance floor and into the shadows. Starmie-man's dance partner also stomps off. He looks around the dance floor and sees a lone, but disguised Misty. He strides towards her, but she shakes her head no and gives him the finger. Exposed, the man darts after his previous partner.

Duplica and Casey sit down at the table in new masks. Misty joins the group.

"Who was that?"

"Rudy."

"What did he do?"

"He was using the same lines that he used on me, and the bridesmaids at our wedding."

"Never invite old boyfriends to your wedding," suggests Duplica.

"I didn't invite him, Ash did. He invited every gym leader he ever met."

"That's why your wedding was the event of the year in Pokemon circles. It wouldn't look good to invite everyone except him," points out Brock.

Casey ravages a piece of fruit while she mutters, "The exact same lines that he used on me."

"Time to do another good deed: See that guy in the Cacturne mask?" asks Brock.

"The one that's hitting on the Ralts?" asks Casey.

"Go over there and save the Ralts." Casey gets up, strides quickly to Ralts, takes him by the arm and drags him to the dance floor. Brock conspires with the rest, "Harley."

"As Ralts?" asks Misty.

"Cacturne," corrects Ash.

"So who is the Ralts?" asks Duplica.

"It doesn't matter. Just consider it a random act of kindness."

"Wow, Casey can dance. Come on Ash that looks like fun." Misty leads the foursome to the dance floor and joins in the fun.

Dawn dances through her soft and warm dream world. She runs naked through the warm surf on an exotic beach. A cool breeze blows by and perks up her nipples. She flops back in the surf and lets the tide go out between her legs.

"You are disgusting!" shouts a familiar voice. Dawn blinks at an unfamiliar setting. She looks around in a panic. Her wrists are chained, her head is pounding and she is sitting in a small shell-like cage. Nearby, someone moans from a Kakuna full body suit. Dawn realizes that she is bound in a matching cage. "Look at you, pissing on yourself like that. Wild Pokemon have more manners than you."

"Where am I?" asks Dawn.

"You are in the Royal Dungeon," replies a new voice. "You are to be punished for displeasing your Queen."

A spotlight turns on a throne. On the throne sits a woman in a sexy Vespiquen costume. The mask acts as the crown, and the hive-like cape is open in the front, showcasing red pubic hair. "Zoey?"

Another spotlight highlights a woman wearing only a Beedrill mask and wings. She cracks her whip and shouts, "You will address her as, 'Your Majesty'!"

Kenny's voice asks, "What's going on?"

"Silence Drone!" commands the whipwoman.

A second Beedrill woman is highlighted. This one holds a scroll, from which she reads, "Her Majesty will now read the list of crimes."

"When We came to this island, We were assured that it would be a pleasurable vacation. Instead We have found Ourselves listening to your petty teasing and drunken insults, apologizing for your behavior, and wasting Our Royal Time keeping your relationship intact. We are not amused!"

Kenny fights against the chains. "What are going to do to us?" he demands. The whip cracks overhead. "Your Majesty," he adds.

"What happens to you is your choice. We will do nothing."

Dawn also tugs at her chains and asks, "Nothing, Your Majesty?"

"We will partake in the pleasure that this vacation offered. You will stay there and watch. As We have been denied pleasure, so you will be denied pleasure."

"Do the prisoners have any last words before the sentence is carried out?" asks the whipwoman.

"We're sorry Zoey. Really we are."

"You shouldn't have to ruin your vacation for us. We're sorry," apologizes Kenny.

"Sorry? You two have never been sorry enough. The two of you get to live out every fantasy that you want, while I'm just an accessory!"

The woman with the scroll places a hand on Zoey's shoulder and says, "Let the record show that the drones are still unrepentant in their guilt." She leans over and whispers into the Queen's ear. The Queen nods.

The main lights come on, showing that the dungeon is a great domed room designed to look like a hive. Behind the throne, the wall becomes a projection screen showing all activities at the throne. The Beedrill attendants are kissing their Queen everywhere.

"Let us out!" demands Kenny. Dawn notices that his voice came from inside her shell.

A new voice is heard in the shell, "I'm sorry, but they can't hear you. Your shells are soundproofed."

"Who are you?" asks Dawn.

"I'm your jailer."

"Let us out!" demands Kenny, again.

"I could do that, but then you'll just hurt Zoey some more."

"Hurt Zoey…," repeats a confused Dawn.

"You didn't hear the pain in her voice? Are you so selfish that you can't see what you've been doing to her? She's just some sex toy that you play with, and then toss in the closet after you satisfied yourself. If you want to leave, all you have to say is, 'Zoey means nothing to me.' Just don't expect Zoey to come with you. I would suggest that you just sit there and watch."

A third Beedrill enters the room as she pushes a cart filled with sex toys and tubes of liquids. She curtsies to the Queen then leaves. Zoey selects a golden, lopsided trident, reminiscent of an Empoleon's face. All three prongs vibrate. The center prong is inserted in Zoey's love hole, the second prong slips into her ass. The third, and smallest, prong is used to play with her clit. While the whipwoman pleases Zoey with the trident, the other Beedrill is making love to Zoey's breasts.

"By now, you should notice that you can't pleasure yourself. Zoey, on the other hand, does get all the pleasure that she craves. Too bad she doesn't get the love she needs, but she can just continue to pretend that she's loved. Not that you care about love, Dawn. You've had the love of two people for years and you wasted it."

"But it's not like that…"

"I don't want to hear it. If you want out, then say, 'Zoey means nothing to me', otherwise I'm going to be too busy to listen." The third Beedrill returns to the throne room and makes love to Zoey's toes.

The samba/reggae band was covering familiar dance songs, and the crowd had a good workout swinging to the music. "You know what I see?" Duplica asks Brock.

Brock looks about. He sees the dance floor with nine couples. "Casey is having a good time with the boy she rescued from Harley," he replies.

"That too," she agrees with a glint in her eye.

"Uh oh, that's a dangerous look." Duplica dances her way to the band and makes some requests. "What did you do?" Duplica drags Brock then Ash and Misty toward Casey.

The band winds up the current song then starts a sultry version of, "You can Leave Your Mask On."

The women start a line dance as they slip a shoulder out of their kimonos, "Real slow…", after a few bars they expose the other shoulder. Several other women join Duplica's group, the less sober ones a step or two behind. The women turn, drop their kimonos to their waists, cover their breasts with one arm, hold up the kimonos with the other, turn, then strut, "Over there", past their men. They beckon the men to "Stand on a chair, raise your arms in the air."

Brock and Ash obey and drag Casey's date along. The three men stand on the chairs; Ash and Brock play peek-a-boo with their kimonos. Several women whoop as Ash and Brock expose themselves then toss their kimonos aside. Casey's date shyly copies their actions, but he has swim trunks underneath, causing the women to, "Aww," their disappointment.

The men hop off the chairs and strut back to the women. Misty waves her kimono like a cape like a matador in slow motion, Ash obediently follows her lead. Duplica wraps her kimono around Brock's waist and tows him about the dance floor. Casey tosses away her kimono and continues to lead her date through a mambo. Her date blushes as Casey presses her body against his, or tugs at his trunks. The band extends the song five minutes, hoping to get more people out of their clothes. In the end Casey's date is the most clothed, and everyone has left their mask on.

As the song winds down, Duplica signals for a faster paced song about a "Cool cat looking for a Skitty, On a magic isle far from the city, Come on and dance all night, Despite the heat it'll be all right." When Casey's samba grabs everyone's attention, the band uses the line, "Hey Ralts, watching her shimmy, Prett' soon she'll unleash your Jimmy."

Duplica giggles and shakes her head at the band. Several other dancers get the joke, but Ralts' attention is on Casey. Despite the song's call to, "Dance all night," Duplica and the band silently agree to switch to a slower dance. A few couples leave the dance floor to rest. Duplica drags Brock to the bar and orders drinks. She leans to Brock's ear and says, "What I saw was too much clothing."

Brock chuckles, "What I see is Ash and Misty doing it again."

"We are never going to catch up."

"I tried to tell you, 'Quality over quantity'."

"I've got one thing to do before we go and test that idea," she states before she grabs her drink. She walks up to the band and adds her vocals to the current song. Duplica leads the band in her own version of "I'm Lucky for my Civilized Man": a slow song about how grateful she is for her man and his kind and gentle nature. Duplica's friends applaud the loudest at the end of the song. Duplica takes her bows then rushes back to her husband. "The hot tub is open," she says to him as she drags him by the hand.

Ash and Misty dance for one more slow song then make their way to the hot tub. Once in the tub, Misty praises her friend, "Great singing Duplica!"

"Thanks. A bit too raunchy for your reception, but it works here. How's Casey doing?"

Misty cranes her neck and says, "She's not thinking about baseball teams. Any idea who he is, Brock? Ash?"

"Nope."

"I can't remember any Ralts trainers."

"At least he can follow Casey's lead," comments Misty. "She really knows how to dance."

A Ninetails and Arcanine couple walk from the dance floor to the hot tub. The female Arcanine is a natural redhead and has almost enough freckles to act as body paint. "Great singing Duplica," she comments.

"Thanks," replies Duplica before she realizes what happened. Arcanine steps into the tub, followed by her mate. "Why did you call me 'Duplica'?" she asks carefully.

"Because at the wedding reception, I asked if you had an album." As Duplica tries to recall, Arcanine adds, "You know, Ash and Misty's wedding. Which are probably you two."

"Macy?" asks Brock.

"That's right."

"And Egan?" asks Ash.

"Yup," replies Ninetails.

"Someone had a good idea about using masks to protect people's identity," comments Macy, as she snuggles next to Egan, "But what's the point if you guys jump on the stage and replay the wedding reception?" The foursome starts to giggle. "What?"

Ash replies, "Let me tell you a little about last night…"

In the dungeon, Zoey and her attendants sleep. Dawn starts to fall asleep as she's locked in her Kakuna chamber.

"Funny isn't it?" asks Kenny's voice.

"Funny?" she asks.

"You locked up like that."

"I don't think it's funny," grumbles Dawn.

"I don't mean, 'ha-ha'. I mean like ironic."

"I don't find dungeons and peeing on myself a turn on."

Kenny pauses, and then says, "_I-ron-ic_. As in, you've spent the last few years locked up in denial, now you're locked up for real. This act you do is getting really tiresome."

"Act?"

"Your 'drinking problem' for starters. You get yourself just drunk enough so you can do it with Zoey yet have an excuse of 'I don't remember'. You invite me so you can pretend to have a threesome. You're just too scared to admit to yourself that you want to be Zoey's lover. When you invited me to this island, I thought that I'd say no, or call in sick at the last minute, so Zoey could have you to herself. But lately, you've been getting weirder, so I came along to keep an eye on you. So there you are."

"What do I do?" mumbles Dawn.

"Speak up."

"What do I do?" repeats, almost screams, Dawn.

"Wrong question," answers Kenny. "You've asked yourself a lot of wrong questions. 'What will other people think?' 'What will my mom do?' 'How can I fool around and pretend it didn't happen?'…"

"Stop it!" sobs Dawn.

"D.D.?" asks Kenny, but Dawn continues to cry. "Dawn? Dawn, just answer this question, 'Why did you come to the island?'"

"The Pokemon Contest…"

"Dawn. Why did you come here with Zoey? Be honest with yourself for once."

"To make love to Zoey," she replies in a small voice.

A moment later, Dawn finds herself lowering through the floor and into the darkness. The ride stops and the lights gently turn up. Sitting in a chair, wearing a kimono, and waving a rice ball, is Kenny. "Hi."

"What's this all about?" she asks as her bindings come undone. She notices video monitors and sound equipment. "Have you been here the whole time?"

"You know I'm claustrophobic. Why don't you get cleaned up in the next room?" He leads her to a bathroom with a hand shower. She sits down on the bench and starts to wash herself, while he turns his back to her and eats. "I'll be honest; the Doctor planned most of this and gave me some coaching. But Zoey knew nothing till we found you passed out on the beach, so don't blame her. She didn't want to rush you or see you get hurt. That girl has so much patience with regard to you." He eats some more. "I've already checked myself out of the room."

"But Kenny…"

"Don't start. My work here is done. Stay away from the liquor, it's obvious when you're fake drunk and when you're really drunk. You are not a nice person when you're really drunk."

"I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?"

"You could forfeit a Pokemon Contest to me."

"No way."

"That's the D.D. I remember. Better to ask how you can make it up to Zoey."

"Um? Is the anything for me to wear?" Kenny notices Dawn as she modestly dries herself with a small wash towel. He hands her a Beedrill mask. "Ha, ha."

"That's all you get, Drone. Now put it on and go serve your Queen." Dawn takes the mask in hand, while she continues to cover herself with the small towel. "Take the platform back up, it's more dramatic." Dawn walks onto the lift platform. "Leave the towel."

With her back turned to Kenny, Dawn stands up straight and fits her mask into place. She faces Kenny, throws him the damp towel and says, "Kenny, don't call me 'D.D.'"

Kenny winks to her as he activates the lift. She stands proudly as the lift rises. Over his speakers Kenny hears her yelp, "Ow!" as she hits her head on the low ceiling.

"_That_ is the D.D. I remember," says Kenny to himself as he works the light and camera controls. Dawn's Kakuna chamber splits open with a flare of white light as she emerges as the latest Drone to serve the Queen.

Author's Notes: I wrote this story years after I started the other Reef Island adventure. I tried to add more comedy and tone down the sex stuff. My original Reef Island Adventure was worked and reworked over a year while I got new ideas to put in or take out. These two chapters of the return are the closest to finished.

Before the critics come down on this one, I'll be the first to say there isn't much of a plot. There is a beginning of a plot with regard to the Delia/Mr. Mime/Prof. Oak triangle, and revealing the identity of the 'young man' who dances with Casey.

Suggestions and reviews are welcome.


End file.
